Meet The Titans
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: There are some new titans in town: Bruce, Ror'i and Mar'i Grayson,Carolanne, Mark and Brenden Logan, Russell Stone and Lucky and Evan West. Minor Jinx/Kid Flash Robin/Starfire Raven/Beast Boy in later chapters
1. Meet The Titans

Meet The Titans

The tale of the New Teen Titans was said to have started when a ten year old Carolanne Logan took off the necklace she always wore. She was going to take a shower and decided to remove it. Usually she left it on but on this particular day she decided to remove it. She slid it over her head and placed it on the counter and what she saw in the mirror nearly gave her a heart attack.

Her normally brown eyes were purple, her black hair was also purple, her ears were pointed like and elf's and most shockingly her skin was green. After the initial shock she proceeded to scream until her parents came in thinking she was being attacked. Upon seeing their daughter in her current state they were forced to explain. Her necklace was no ordinary necklace. It was a holographic necklace, concealing her true appearance.

Her two brothers and all the children of her parent's friends soon discovered they too had altered appearances. This was surely the beginning but most definitely not the end.

The next strange occurrence happened several years later. Lucky West, the fourteen year old daughter of Wally West and Jenny Hexington, was stretching. She was about to race in a huge event that involved high schools from many different cities.

Lucky bent down and surveyed her laces. They were all tied. She took one last deep breath before getting in to position. The starting gun was shot and Lucky sped off. Everything was normal until she decided to put on a burst of speed. Her surroundings were changing suddenly and she didn't understand. She put on the brakes and came to a skiddering halt.

She was no longer in Song City that was for sure. Towering buildings surrounded her. She recognized the large T-shaped building nestled atop a nearby island and realised that she had to be in Jump city. Which was quite a distance from where she had been.

Panic started to manifest itself in her stomach but she quickly squelched it and set off in the direction of one of her friends' houses. She took to studying the city instead of dwelling on how the hell she had gotten there in the first place.

She reached the Logan's house and reached underneath the large freaky turtle for the spare key. She unlocked the door and kicked off her ruined running shoes. (Somehow the soles had been completely eroded.) She tossed the key on the kitchen counter and grabbed the phone.

"Hey dad."

"Lucky is that you? Oh thank God! We were so worried! Where are you? Are you okay?" Lucky let out a sigh.

"I'm fine. I'm at the Logan's. Can you come and get me? And uh please come alone."

"Of course I'll be there right away." Lucky hung up the phone and threw open the cupboard door. She perused the assortment of vegetarian snacks with disgust. Finally she found a bag of regular chips. She snatched them and flung herself onto the sofa. She grabbed the remote and began channel surfing.

Not too long later the door opened to reveal her dad. He rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. After that he made her explain what had happened. There was a moment of complete silence. Finally he took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes.

``Lucky you have a special ability." Her eyes bugged.

"What?! Are you kidding me!? This is mental! Are you trying to tell me that I'm some sort of freak?! The kids all ready think I'm a loser because of my pink hair but now! What am I going to do!?" Her dad looked a little harassed.

"Luck, relax. There is nothing wrong with you. There is no need to flip out." She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Easy for you to say! You can't run from Song to Jump in less than a second!" Her dad's eye twitched.

"Lucky", he said with painful restraint, "calm down. You don't exactly have to go around broadcasting this to everyone. Though you will have to quit the track team." Lucky was about to relax until he mentioned the quitting part.

"What! Are you joking! There is no way..."

Wally West was in for a long car ride home.

Lucky did end up keeping it a secret. Not a single person at Song City high school could understand why the star of the track team had quit. But she had. She didn't even tell her twin brother Evan about it. Though no one was really shocked about that. She never told him anything. It would have been more of a shock if she had told him.

Her fifteenth birthday passed and the end of ninth grade arrived. Lucky, Evan, her parents nor anyone else could have predicted what this summer would bring.

* * *

It was a bright, hot June day and Jump City was bustling with activity. One of the many people crowding the sidewalks was a fifteen year old girl with long, wavy pink hair, matching eyebrows and brilliant blue eyes. Lucky West grabbed the handle of her suitcase in one hand and slung her bag over her shoulder.

The heels of her little pink boots clicked on the sidewalk and her pink scarf ruffled in the warm breeze. Her blue eyes scanned the street looking for a certain someone. Her eyes landed on him and she half-ran towards him, dragging her suitcase along with her bag swinging dangerously.

"Hey Russ! You miss me? Course you did!" She said with a laugh throwing her arm around Russell Stone's shoulders with one leg raised. He made no move to hug her back and she rolled her eyes before letting him go. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was staring off into the distance.

"Where's Evan?" She rolled her eyes.

"Somewhere. He'll find us eventually." She said waving her hand through the air.

"Now come on. I don't want to be late." She turned on her heel and started fighting her way through the throng of people. Russell gave one last look for Evan before turning and following her.

They didn't speak the entire time and Lucky couldn't help but glare at him. They had grown up around each other but ever since his sixteenth birthday he had changed. Just because he was sixteen and had a driver's license he seemed to think he was too cool for the rest of them. The only other person who ever complained about it was Carolanne and that was probably because they were closer than any of the others.

Lucky quickly opened the door to the diner and slipped inside. Every summer the Wests came to visit and every time all of the kids gathered at this very diner. She manuvered through the tables to their usual one in the back. When she arrived she saw all of her "friends" sitting there. They may have grown up together but most of them never really got along.

Fourteen year old Brenden Logan was sitting on the edge of the booth. His mouth was pulled into a smirk with his fang sticking out the side as his emerald eyes followed a scantily clad waitress around. His violet hair was ruffled in what he probably thought was a sexy way. His white fang contrasted rather well with his grey skin. Next to him sat his twin Mark.

Mark's black hood was pulled over his face covering his violet eyes, emerald hair and fang. His hands were in his pockets so that none of his grey skin was visible. On his other side fifteen year old Ror'i Grayson sat examining her finger nails. Her black hair waved down her back, half covering the tattoo on her left shoulder. Her dark sapphire eyes held zero interest as she stared at her black nails. One of her hands picked at her fish net tights and one of her clunky black boots tapped on the ground. Her orangey skin gave her the look of a tan gone wrong.

Her twin Mar'i sat beside her. The sunlight filtering in from a window lit up her straight flaming red hair. Her happy bright green eyes glowed as she talked. Seventeen year old Bruce Grayson sat beside her. His face was serious. His eye, skin and hair colour all matched his younger sister Ror'i's. His hair was spiked with gel. Giving his head a rather dangerous look.

Sitting on the other edge was sixteen year old Carolanne Logan. Her amethyst eyes glittered as a wide smile stretched across her face. She tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear revealing a pointy ear. Her pale green skin was attracting a fair shade of attention but she seemed to be ignoring it. Suddenly she leapt up.

"Hey Lucky! Russ!" She shouted waving energetically. Lucky gave a small wave in return and moved over to the table. She stopped in front of Brenden and glared.

"Scoot." He turned and scowled at her but complied. Confusion filled Carolanne's gaze.

"Where's Evan?" Lucky rolled her eyes.

"Coming." Carolanne looked like she was going to ask more when the door opened with a crash. All their eyes turned to watch Evan West trip into the diner. He pulled himself up and smacked into a table knocking over someone's water.

"I'm so sorry!" He tried to help but slipped in the puddle and landed on his butt. He grabbed the tablecloth to haul himself up but ended up yanking it off the table along with their food. His eyes widened in horror and he tried desperately to help but he kept slipping and sliding all over the place. A waitress hurried over to help but he crashed into her causing them both to topple over. He scrambled up and offered her a hand but she just yelled at him to go sit down. He ran to their table but tripped over a chair leg and smashed his face into the table top. He sunk onto the ground.

Lucky buried her head in embarrassment while Carolanne leapt up in horror.

"Oh my God! Evan, are you alright?" She screamed dashing to his side. He let out a groan as she examined him. Lucky couldn't believe her brother. It wasn't fair. Everyone knew immediately that they were related simply because of their matching pink hair. Ugh the blue eyes also helped but the hair was the definite point.

"You're bleeding! Oh no! Does anybody have a band-aid?" Carolanne said in panic. Lucky, with her face still hidden, pulled a tin of band-aids from her bag and handed them to Carolanne. She quickly set about applying them to his head. When she was done, she lightly kissed the bandaged spot.

"There all better." Carolanne grinned and helped him into the spot next to her. With that the group chatted and ate. There were of course a few mishaps caused by the king of klutziness, Evan, but all in all it went well. Well, for a while.

There was a huge explosion from across the street that caused Mar'i to squeal and Evan to topple out of his seat. Bruce leapt to his feet and charged outside. The others soon followed most voicing complaints.

"Why the hell do we always have to follow my stupid self-righteous brother? If he wants to get himself killed we should let him." Ror'i inquired as strolled outside.

"I completely agree with you. I mean I love a little excitement but I think I'll pass on dealing with giant explosions." When they arrived outside they found Bruce facing what looked like a giant, glowing, floating pink blob.

"What in the hell is that?" Lucky said with her eyebrows raised.

"No bloody idea." Brenden answered with his eyes popping.

"Is it just me or does he look like he plans on fighting it?" Carolanne said nervously. Ror'i rolled her eyes.

"Even he wouldn't be that dumb...Alright forget I said that. Apparently he is that dumb." They all watched in horrified fascination as Bruce charged towards it. The thing let out a pink burst that seemed to ricochet off of him.

"Well apparently that thing is pretty pointless." Brenden said sauntering towards it. There was another pink burst and Brenden was sent soaring through the air with a very high pitched shriek. Just before he hit the ground he landed on a strange black disc.

"What the..." They all turned to see Mark with his arm extended towards Brenden seemingly controlling the black disc. Brenden looked to be on the verge of a panic attack when Mark released him and he toppled into the dirt. The pink blob then sent a laser of pink energy towards Lucky who zoomed out of its way. Ror'i caught a car with her bare hands and Carolanne managed to generate a force field around them all.

They were all staring at each other in shock. Before any of them could speak, Carolanne was sent hurtling through the air. She landed on top of Evan and sent them both to the ground.

"Nice catch." She said smiling at him. He tried to grin but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Behind here!" Bruce shouted at them. They all quickly took cover behind the dumpster.

"Alright we need a plan."

"And who died and made you leader?" Lucky demanded. He ignored her and ploughed on.

"Mark can you maybe use that black energy of yours to trap it? Good. Alright Lucky you can distract it with your speed and then Mark can trap it"

"Um I don't remember signing up to be the bait." Bruce let out a breath.

"Just do it." Lucky glared at him and seemed like she was planning on arguing when the dumpster exploded. They all screamed and Brended dived behind Mar'i.

"Go Lucky!" Lucky ran out in front of it.

"Hey! You there! Pink thing! Yeah over here! Hah you can't catch me! Na na na na! Am I too quick for you? Ha ha!" Lucky passed by and gave a hurry the hell up look in their direction. Mark stepped out and let black energy swirl around him and then it shot forward and engulfed the blob. The others crept out from their hiding place.

"Well thank goodness that's over." Carolanne said. The others all nodded.

* * *

"So what abilities do you have exactly?" Lucky asked the room at large. Ror'i was the first to answer.

"I have super strength and I can shoot lasers from my eyes."

"Freak." Brenden muttered.

"Do you want to say that a little louder?"

"Sure-" Carolanne clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I have the ability to fly. And I have most recently discovered that I can shoot the laser balls from my hands." Mar'i supplied. Everyone turned to the third Grayson.

``I have a high tolerance for heat, cold and other things. My skin is very tough."

"Well I can make force fields and change into animals. Well only ones that can't fly."Carolanne said.

"My abilities are none of your concern." Mark said quietly.

"Yeah what he said." Brenden said loudly.

"I guess you already figured this one out but I can run really fast. Like uber fast." Lucky said staring at her feet.

"I have no abilities though I do have some sick gadgets." Russell said grinning.

"I can't do anything." Evan murmured.

"Don't worry Evan. I'm sure you'll find something soon." Carolanne said encouragingly. There was silence until.

"We should make a team! Like the Teen Titans! We could be the New Teen Titans! We could even live in their old tower!"

"No freaking way! Are you mental?"

"Hey I bet a teen titan could pick up a lot of chicks."

"That sounds most wondrous."

"You people are idiots."

"I think we should."

"Erm okay."

"Booyah baby! Here we come!"

**A.N. Okay please read and review!**


	2. Leader

**A.N. Yay Chapter 2!**

Leader

Wally West, Jenny Hexington, Gar Logan, Rachel Roth-Logan, Victor Stone, Dick Grayson and Kori Grayson were all gathered in the living room of the Logans'. Victor and Gar were arguing about the pros and cons of being a vegetarian, Wally was enjoying the show, Rachel, Jenny and Kori were chatting quietly and Dick was mixing drinks. They were all enjoying the time without their children.

They did of course love their kids but taking care of teenagers was a very taxing job. And as such they were enjoying their limited time of freedom. The phone rang.

"Gar get it." Rachel called to her husband. He leapt up and reached for the phone. His grin soon fell and was replaced by a look of pure horror.

"What?! No! Hey! Don't-!" They all turned to stare.

"Gar? Who was it?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"That...that was Carrie."

"And?"

"And she just said that, that she..." The others all shared a look of concern.

"What did she say?" There was a long pause.

"Her and the others they..."

"They what?!" He finally looked up at them all. The look in his eyes sent fear through them all. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Carrie and all the others have decided to...to."

"Just spit it out Grass Stain!"

"They're the New teen Titans!" A glass shattered, someone spat their drink everywhere, someone began choking on a snack and someone screamed.

"What!?!"

* * *

Bruce Grayson surveyed his new room. It was a good size and was already furnished with a bed, a desk, a bureau and a book shelf. There was also a huge corkboard attached to the wall. All in all Bruce was pleased with his new room. The others on the other hand... they had fought tooth and nail over the other rooms. It was a bloody massacre. They were clearly going to have to work on team work. Bruce was already planning training sessions in his head. He was going to have to whip the others into shape if they planned on fighting crime. He had a mental list of all the things they needed to do. Carolanne was supposedly calling their parents. He didn't even want to think about how that was going.

The halls were silent which meant the room war had ended. Bruce figured he would give them an hour to unpack and get comfortable before he started training.

* * *

Two hours later they were (finally!) all assembled in the main room. But they were definitely not cooperating.

Brenden and Russell were arguing over the remote, Ror'i was examining her nails, Mar'i was talking about the newest meal she had learned how to prepare, Mark was standing in the corner looking creepy, Evan was staring at Ror'i like a love sick puppy, Carolanne was attempting to separate the boys and Lucky was watching with amusement.

Bruce sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He was about to attempt to call order when Brenden tugged too hard and he sent the remote flying. Bruce watched its journey and flinched when it connected with Lucky's head.

"You MORONS!" She shrieked, shaking the remote in one hand.

"Why don't you watch where you're acting stupid! There are other people here morons!"

"Oh relax, you spaz. Anyway shouldn't you have been able to dodge that since you have such speed?" Oh dear. Lucky's eye began to twitch and everyone but Brenden seemed to sense the oncoming explosion. Suddenly she flew at him.

"Why you little piece of crap! You are the absolute stupidest person in the world! I am going to kill you, you worthless brain dead moron!" Her fists were pummelling him at an astonishing speed. Her face was contorted with rage. Brenden was attempting to escape but to no avail. Bruce decided it was time to step in but was cut off by Mar'i.

"Oh please friend Lucky do not harm friend Brenden."

"Hah. Please continue. Because if you don't kill him, I will."

"Ror'i! How could you say such an awful thing?"

"Easy. I hate him." Mar'i fell into a scandalised silence.

"Alright that's enough you two! Don't make me get Mark to separate you! Hey wait where is Mark?" Bruce looked around but Mark was nowhere to be found. The entire room had fallen into anarchy.

Lucky was still attacking Brenden. Carolanne was trying to separate them, Mar'i was lecturing Ror'i on the rules of friendship, Victor was goading the fight on and Evan was trying not to get involved. Carolanne suddenly asked for Evan's help and he looked horrified. Ror'i rudely told her sister to f off, which caused Mar'i to burst into tears and Carolanne was currently screaming at Russell because of his behaviour. Alright that's enough.

"STOP!" Not a single person even acknowledged Bruce's loud yell. And he was quickly becoming more and more frustrated. He leapt up and joined the fray.

* * *

That was the first incident but not the last. Not by a long shot. The second incident took place the next day. Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table rubbing his temples and trying to come up with a strategy. It was hard to concentrate though as Brenden and Russell were loudly playing on their game station.

A loud scream woke him out of his reverie as Lucky came charging into the room.

"Who PUT my SOCK in the TOILET!?!!" Russell quickly looked away and Brenden clapped a hand over his mouth to contain his giggles. A second later Lucky had him pinned up against a wall.

"You slimy little worm! I so wish I could strangle you with this!" She hissed in his face. She then dragged him out of the room.

"Clean it up!" They heard a splash.

"Ah gross! Eww!" She arrived back in the room with her eyes glowing pink. Her eyes met Russell's.

"Go. Clean. Up. Your. Mess." She hissed. He quickly scampered up and dashed out of the room. She walked over to the game station. She glared down at it until a truly evil smile stretched across her face. Pink electricity crackled around her fingers. There was a burst of pink and the game station blew up. Mar'i shrieked and dropped a pot in the kitchen. Carolanne came running in looking ready for battle.

"What happened?"

"They put my sock in the toilet; I blew up their game station." Lucky then walked off, completely calm. Bruce was shocked. He was sure Lucky had never mentioned having pink electricity powers.

The third incident was when the game station's fate was discovered by Brenden and Russell.

"That girl's nuts. She needs to take a pill. She really needs to-" Brenden froze and Russell soon followed. Both of them stared at the charred remains of the gaming system.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Not my game station!" Russell shouted running over to examine it. Brenden charged forward looking furious.

"I am going to kill that psycho path!" He ran off down the hall. There was a flash of pink and Brenden came careening back into the living room.

The fourth incident was most probably the most disastrous training session in history. Bruce had managed to round Carolanne, Lucky, Ror'i, Mar'i, Evan and Russell up. Mark wouldn't answer the door no matter how many times he had knocked and Brenden refused to go anywhere near Lucky.

Bruce was trying to explain what he had planned when Ror'i gave Lucky a dirty look. Lucky tried to ignore it but Ror'i continued.

"Do you have a problem Ror'i?"

"No."

"Then why the hell are you trying to glare a hole through the side of my head?"

"No reason." Lucky folded her arms and looked away. Ror'i stepped forward.

"I want to do a training battle."

"That isn't on the schedule." Bruce pointed out.

"Aw whatever Bruce. This sounds like fun." Russell said grinning. Bruce huffed.

"Fine who do you want to be your sparring partner?"

"Lucky." Lucky's eyes widened.

"Are you chicken?"

"Hah yeah right. Bring it on."

"Oh I will." Bruce had no idea what was going on. Ror'i and Lucky had never had any outward displays of hate towards each other so Bruce wasn't quite sure what was happening. Lucky stepped forward. They were both glaring at each other.

"Well are you going to do anything? Or are you just going to stand there?" Ror'i swung but Lucky dodged. Lucky sent a blast of pink but Ror'i ducked and the blast hit a set of weights. Lucky zoomed by and Ror'i sent crimson lasers from her eyes and the others were forced to duck. The match continued in the same pattern until Lucky tripped over a fallen weight. Ror'i grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall. Ror'i charged forward but ended up punching the wall as Lucky disappeared.

Ror'i pulled her hand out of the wall just as Lucky's pink electricity sent her flying back into it. Ror'i stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She punched the floor and the ground seemed to ripple. The others all fell down as Lucky went flying through the air. Ror'i's eye beams hit her on her way down and she smashed into the wall.

Lucky struggled to her feet with blood dripping down her face. She was clutching her left arm. Ror'i balled her hand in a fist and charged forward. Lucky appeared behind her and kicked her in the back. Ror'i fell forward and Lucky stepped forward. Ror'i rolled forward and reached for Lucky's leg. Lucky dodged the attack.

Ror'i stood up and punched the ground again. Lucky went flying but managed to grab one of the rafters with her right hand. Ror'i sent beams straight at her but Lucky demonstrated what all of those gymnastics had been about as she flipped through the air and landed on her feet. The roof began to crumble and the others screamed. Lucky's eyes flicked upward and Ror'i took her chance. Her fist connected with Lucky's face.

Lucky's body went flying and crashed into the wall. She slid to the ground. Carolanne made to run forward but Russell grabbed her arm. Ror'i stalked towards Lucky's unconscious form. Just as Ror'i reached her a smile slid across Lucky's face. There was a flash of pink and Ror'i crashed into a pile of equipment. Lucky stood up and spat out blood. Ror'i also struggled up and sent crimson lasers at Lucky. They collided with Lucky's pink electricity. There was a boom and the two girls went flying back and didn't get up.

* * *

Lucky and Ror'i were both in the medic center of the tower. Lucky had a broken nose, two black eyes, a cut lip, a broken left arm and several broken ribs. Ror'i had a broken right hand, a mild concussion, a big huge cut on the back of her head, a dislocated shoulder, bruises everywhere and a few broken ribs as well.

Bruce stared at them in disappointment. He was very unhappy with them both. Unfortunately that was not the last incident either.

When Ror'i was released from the medic center (It turned out Mark could heal people. It had taken ages of Carolanne begging him to finally get him to use his power though.) Bruce was sitting at the table again. When he saw his sister he almost exploded.

"What are you wearing!?" She looked at him like he was completely retarded.

"Clothes."

"Hardly!" It was true she was wearing a mini skirt that barely covered her butt and a tank top that just just covered her chest. When he took a closer look he realised something else.

"Is that a TATTOO?!" Of course he knew that it most definitely was. On her exposed stomach was a bird surrounded by flames. He had known of course of the one on her shoulder but he knew nothing of this one.

"Yes Bruce it's a tattoo." He bristled.

"When the hell did you get that?"

"None of your business." She then turned and left.

"Come back here! Right now!" She ignored him and he ran after her. Her fist hit his face before he could react and he stumbled back. It was lucky he had such tough skin or he would have been in some serious trouble.

A few days later Brenden started shouting at Lucky, saying that pretty much every fight had her involved. And she fought back that she never started any of them. Brenden scoffed at that and it landed him in the hospital.

Fights kept breaking out in the tower. Ror'i made Mar'i cry, Ror'i threw Evan through a wall, Carolanne and Russell had a violent food fight because he thought her vegetarian habits were weird, Mark almost killed his brother and so on. Bruce had to stop this.

"We need a leader. We need someone who can lay down the law and stop all this ridiculous fighting. We are a team. We need to act like one. So here it is. Either learn to cooperate or go home. And as for the leader, well you're looking at him."


	3. Break Out

Break Out

The New Teen Titans were slowly falling into a rhythm. They had learned to partially cooperate. They trained together, did their respective chores (with many complaints), put the arguing to a minimum and successfully caught two villains. And yes some of them had chosen names.

Russell had created a suit for himself. It made him look sort of like a cyborg but thankfully the suit was removable. The outfit contained tons of different functions and capabilities. Russell had named himself (after much debate) CyberLink.

Ror'i's outfit didn't exactly float Bruce's boat. He found it much too revealing. She wore a tight black halter top that showed much too much cleavage. It also happened to be a belly top. Her skirt was short and the bottom was cut jaggedly. She had black leather wrist cuffs and to top it all off, she had knee high black high heel boots. Inspired by the tattoo on her stomach, she was now named Fire Wing.

Mar'i's outfit resembled that of Starfire, the original titan. Instead of purple hers was a light blue and she didn't have the arm guards. She had derived her name from that of Starfire (Her idol) and Nightwing. The end result had been Night Star. The others found it rather funny how Ror'i and Mar'i's names seemed to both be taken from Starfire and Nightwing.

Bruce's outfit was blue and black and resembled that of Robin. His name had not been of his choosing. Lucky had made a joke and called him wonder boy and somehow the entire team had started calling him that. Some reporters heard the team call him that and he had officially become Wonder Boy.

Carolanne had designed her outfit completely from scratch. It had taken her forever but she was extremely pleased with the result. The costume was a jumpsuit, almost like a t-shirt connected to a pair of shorts, tights and sneakers. The jumpsuit was purple with a green strip running down each side. Her tights were green and purple strips and her sneakers were purple. There was also a green C on her shirt because she had named herself Changeling.

Mark simply wore a black hood and cape giving him the look of the Grim Reaper. Carolanne and Lucky had named him Dark Hawk. The reasoning behind this was the fact that he usually changed into a hawk to travel places and he was a fan of dark things.

Brenden didn't have a specified costume or name because he thought it was lame. Mar'i had begged him but he had said no because if he dressed like a dork he would never be able to pick up any hot chicks.

Evan had styled his costume in the manner of Kid Flash. He reversed the colours and changed the symbol on the front. Still some people asked if he was Kid Flash, seeming to forget that Kid Flash would now be a full grown man. His name was Bolt.

Lucky was the person that took the longest to settle. Originally she had named herself Charm. After the successful capture of the two villains she had dropped the name and changed her outfit. She had changed her outfit again not long after the other change. She currently went by her real name, saying her name was so stupid it sounded like a codename. Her current costume consisted of pink suede boots, a pink halter belly top with sleeves on the side of her arms. Carolanne thought they were cute while Bruce found her sleeves completely impractical since they served no purpose except to be decorative. Her skirt was hard to explain. It was pink and one side was slightly longer because the fabric was slightly bunched up and tumbled down her leg. She also had a black belt and a pink flower fastened to her left wrist.

The group had also discovered more of the abilities of their team mates. Russell used his extreme knowledge of technology and his superior ability of building electronic devices to construct his outfit which gave him an arsenal of weapons.

Bruce used his martial arts skills and a handful of gadgets from Russell to attack while his skin acted as the perfect defence.

The team discovered that Mark could not only heal people and create black discs but transform into any animal that could fly and he could lift and move any human or object. He could use his black discs to transport people which came in handy. The others still had a suspicion that Mark had other abilities as well but he wouldn't discuss his abilities with them.

Brenden and Evan had never shown any abilities. Carolanne kept saying their abilities would be revealed but some of them doubted that. They often made jokes that Evan's ability was his extreme misfortune. Everything he did seemed to backfire.

Lucky, Mar'i, Carolanne and Ror'i hadn't shown any new abilities.

They had names, costumes and a reputation. They were officially dubbed The New Teen Titans. Their parents had called in a frenzy but Bruce had talked them into letting them be titans. Things were finally moving in the right direction.

* * *

It was warm night at the end of June and a warm breeze ruffled the leaves on the nearby trees. The cloudless sky showed a bright crescent moon and brilliant stars. The occupants of Jump city couldn't see the stars because of the bright city lights but the three teenagers on the outskirts of town were certainly admiring them.

Carolanne or Changeling was lying down in the long grass, twirling a flower in her fingers as she surveyed the stars. It was a truly beautiful night.

Evan a.k.a. Bolt was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest. He was uneasy but because he was supposed to be a hero he tried to keep it hidden.

Mar'i "Night Star" Grayson was sitting on a low wall with her feet swinging. He eyes were closed as she drank in the scent of wild flowers.

The three of them were stationed at the Jump City Penitentiary for Highly Dangerous Criminals which pretty much meant the prison for super villains. On slow nights like tonight a few of the titans would hang around to make sure there weren't any break outs.

Tonight seemed like any other quiet night. They could see the bright lights of the close by city and behind them stood the huge impenetrable fortress. There were only two prisoners which meant that it was very easy for the guards to keep an eye on them but just in case the titans sat outside.

Carolanne could feel herself drifting off. She wanted nothing more than to be curled up in her warm bed at the tower. Her eyes fluttered close and she drifted into slumber.

Carolanne awoke to a blaring siren and flashing lights.

"What's going on?" She shouted at her comrades.

"Break Out!" Evan hollered back. Carolanne felt her stomach tighten. Oh no. This wasn't supposed to happen. She could see the guards being flung aside as The Axeman charged through them all. Mar'i was already flying towards him her eyes glowing blue. Starbolts flew from her hands in an attempt to keep him at bay.

Carolanne made to run forward but realised that Evan wasn't following her.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the others. We need back up." Carolanne felt sick. She didn't want the others to see them like this. She didn't want to disappoint them. Especially not Bruce...

"No! We don't help!"

"Yes we do!"

"No we don't! We can do this!"

"We can't do th-" Before he could finish his sentence, Evan was sent flying by the large pink blob that was their first capture. Caroalnne's eyes widened as she looked between her two friends. Evan was getting attacked by the blob and Mar'i was trying her best to deal with the Axeman. How could they both have escaped? Heart pounding she reached for her communicator. There was no way the three of them could deal with these two.

"Look out!" Evan flattened her to the ground. He was yanked of her and sent cascading into the low wall. He groaned and Carolanne felt her head spinning. She had to help them. But where was her communicator? It had to be here!

Mar'i screamed as the Axeman sliced her with his humongous axe. She hit the ground clutching her stomach.

"No!" Carolanne shrieked running over to her fallen team mate. There was blood pooling everywhere. She heard Evan shouting and whipped around in time to see him jumping in between her and the deadly axe. She watched in horror as he was hit and he crumpled to the ground. The tears burned her eyes and she stumbled over.

"I don't think so Girlie." The Axeman said grabbing her hair. She whimpered and tried to pull herself free but she couldn't. She completely forgot about her powers as he drove the handle of his axe into her head and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Bright light nearly blinded Carolanne as she awoke. Her head throbbed as she tried to figure out what had happened.

The memories assaulted her mind at a violent pace. She remembered everything. It was all her fault. She fell asleep, then she wouldn't let Evan call for help and then she didn't even try and fight. And Evan, oh Evan. He had taken the hit for her. And Mar'i had been hurt as well. Where were they? Were they alright? The tears started to spill out of her eyes before she could try and stop them.

"Well the good news is that you seem to possess the ability to heal yourself and that none of you are dead. The bad news is that you let two villains escape." Russell's harsh voice cut through her.

"What were you thinking? Why the hell didn't you call us Carrie? Did you honestly think you could do it by yourself? You are so stupid sometimes!" She flinched and tried to staunch the flow of tears but they kept coming faster and faster.

"What the hell Carolanne! You were supposed to stop a break out! Not just sit back and let it happen!"

"Hey, stop screaming at her. It wasn't her fault." Both of them turned to stare at Evan who was struggling to sit up.

"It was an accident. We tried and anyway it was me who didn't call. Carrie told me too but I didn't. I...I thought we could take them by ourselves. Blame me. Not her." His eyes were pointed downward and Carolanne couldn't believe her ears. Was...was Evan taking the blame for her? Why would he do that?

"Fine Evan. We'll talk to you later. But still you were leader Carolanne. You shoulda made sure. Oh and you can leave now." Russell said still glaring at her. She ran to her room and cried. It was all her fault.

That night she hovered outside the infirmary as they all shouted at Evan.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Are you completely stupid?!"

"You don't even have any powers! You never could have stopped anything!"

"Moron!"

"Honestly Evan you should be kicked out for this." Carolanne couldn't listen to anymore. Why was Evan doing this? She knew she had to come forward but she was scared. What if they kicked her out?

* * *

The next day Carolanne went to visit Evan. She had to talk to him. Thankfully no one else was there. Mar'i had recovered and no one would even look at Evan now.

"Hello Evan." She saw the relief in his eyes when he realised it wasn't one of the others.

"Hey Carrie." She sat down at the end of his bed and looked straight at him.

"Why Evan? Why did you take the blame for me?" A dark look filled his eyes.

"Just drop it."

"No. Tell me." He sighed.

"It's just that no one really wants me on the team anyway. I mean they all think I'm useless and a bad luck magnet. They don't need me. But you, you have amazing potential. You made one mistake and I don't want you to lose all this just because of this. If I get kicked out it won't matter but you bring so much to the team. You deserve to be a part of this. And you're my friend. This was all your idea. I'd hate to see you lose it." Carolanne wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that they all loved having him on the team but she knew that wasn't true. He was right about what they thought of him. She also wanted to say sorry and thank you but her heart hurt too much to look at him.

He was willing to sacrifice everything. Why? Why was he so nice to her? It wasn't like he liked her in a romantic way. The whole world knew he was head over heels for Ror'i. So why was being so wonderful? They were friends yes but this was so much.

She couldn't even look at him anymore. The tears were burning her eyes and she ran to her room. It was all too much for her to handle. Evan called after her but she didn't look back.

* * *

"Friend Carolanne, are you there?" Mar'i's voice sounded through her door. Carolanne wiped quickly at her tears and let Mar'i in.

"Hey Mar'i. What's up?"

"It is friend Evan. Is he doing the telling of the truth? Did he really not call the rest of our team?" Mar'i's wide innocent eyes bored into her own and she felt her throat clench. Could she really lie and say that he had? No she couldn't do that. But could she throw herself under the bus? No, she couldn't do that either.

Mar'i seemed to take her silence as a yes and rushed out in tears. It was then that Carolanne made her decision. She would catch those two and then she could come clean about what happened. All she had to do was catch them.

* * *

There had been a reported sighting of the Axeman in the woods on the other side of town, so she quickly made her way over there. The woods were silent as she carefully treaded deeper and deeper. There was no sign of him at all. Maybe the reports were wrong.

She was getting seriously discouraged when she saw a tree that looked like it had been hacked at with an axe. There was a whole trail of them. She ran forward in glee, following the path of chopped trees.

It led her to a clearing with a little wooden shack in the middle. There was no sign of the Axeman but she was sure this was his camp. She was about to investigate when she heard him.

"Hello Girlie." She turned to see him leering above her axe at the ready. He let it swing and she closed her eyes and wished she could disappear. She waited but absolutely nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see the axe stuck in the dirt under her feet. At first she thought she was standing on the axe until she realised that the axe had swung _through _her. He yanked it out and tried again and she watched as it went right through her like she wasn't there.

Obviously it was another ability of hers but she didn't have time to marvel at it. She transformed into a gorilla and swiftly knocked him out while he was distracted by the fact that he had swung his axe right through her.

Even as a gorilla, it was hard for her to lift him. When she got him to town she called the cops and they dragged him away. One down, one to go.

Carolanne found the pink blob terrorizing a group of tourists and attacked. She was having zero luck capturing it as she spent most of her time creating a shield around herself and the tourists. She couldn't even get a chance to take a shot at it. And the worst part was that she was getting tired and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold the shield much longer.

She was trying her best to formulate a plan in her head when there was an explosion on its other side. Carolanne watched as Bruce, Russell, Lucky and Mark appeared. They quickly took out the creature and made Carolanne feel extremely pathetic.

Bruce was conversing with the police and Lucky was dealing with the traumatized tourists. Russell made his way over to her.

"What were you doing Carrie?" She hung her head. Before she could answer though Bruce arrived.

"The Chief of Police says you handed over the Axeman today." Carolanne nodded.

"So you went after him and the blob. Why?"

"I wanted to catch them both to make up for before. I was going to catch them and tell you that Evan-" Russell cut her off.

"Carrie just because Evan screwed up it doesn't mean you have to clean up his mess." Carolanne shook her head.

"No! I wasn't!"

"Don't sweat it Carrie. You're way too nice. Trying to fix Evan's screw up." No matter how many times she protested, they ignored her. She tried to say it was her fault but the words kept sticking in her throat.


	4. To Woo a Hero

To Woo a Hero

Carolanne pulled at her hair. Lucky had spent all morning curling it and she felt a bit ridiculous. Lucky had also lent her some clothes and applied a light dusting of make-up to her face and Carolanne felt like a whole new person. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with the change but Lucky had assured her it would work. Well now all that was left was to try it.

Okay, just breath, she told herself. You can do this. Just go up and talk to him. So Carolanne did just that.

"Hello Bruce." He looked up from the paperwork he was doing.

"Hello Carolanne." He then looked at her expectantly. She just stared back.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Her eyes widened and she realised that she couldn't speak. She began to blush furiously (which looked particularly strange because of her green skin) and ran out of the room.

In her mad dash, she collided with Evan and sent sprawling to the ground. She was so embarrassed that she didn't even pause but shouted a sorry over her shoulder. She flung open her door and threw herself onto her bed.

"Well hello there." Carolanne let out a shriek as Lucky appeared.

"Did it go well?" Carolanne shook her head.

"What happened?" Lucky inquired. Carolanne buried her head in her pillow and began to explain. Lucky struggled to understand her friend's muffled speech.

"Well it looks like we are going to need back up." Carolanne looked up with curiosity.

"Don't worry Care, we'll get you your man." Lucky said grinning.

* * *

"Carrie really is a great titan. Don't you agree?" Lucky elbowed Russell in the gut.

"What? Oh right. Yeah. She's great. And a wonderful and beautiful girl. Oh come on, this is bull crap." He said staring at his script. Lucky grabbed his elbow and dragged him away.

"What the hell Russell? Can't you just follow the script? All you have to do is talk about how great Carrie is. Is that really that hard?" She whisper-hissed at him. Russell raised an eyebrow.

"You're mental." And then he walked away.

"Come back here! Uh, stupid boy." Lucky looked around. What the hell was she supposed to do? Carrie was incapable of speaking to Bruce and Russell was so not cooperating. All her plans were backfiring. How was Bruce supposed to notice her fab new make-over and her awesome personality if she always ran away.

This was going to take a lot of work. She needed a major plan. She had no one to ask because Brenden was dumber than a post, her brother new nothing about love, Russell didn't want to help, Ror'i was against love and happiness, Mark was way too creepy, she obviously couldn't ask Bruce and Mar'i was too dangerous. She would probably blab. It looked like it was off to the bookstore for Lucky.

* * *

**Step 1: Talk To Him**

**Attempt 1:** Carolanne marched determinedly toward Bruce. Lucky and her had spent the entire night reading all sorts of relationship guides. She was fully armed with all the best ideas. She just had to put them into practice.

"Hey Bruce! You okay? You look healthy but you never know! All those nasty sicknesses just creep up on you and next thing you know you're barfing all over the place! Right?"

"Yes. Um...what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about us, I mean you, I mean uh food!" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay. Um I have to go...train. Bye" He said dashing off.

"Bye." She whispered softly. Well that had been a disaster.

**Attempt 2: **"So Bruce you doing anything?" He looked up from the board he was planning strategies on.

"Clearly."

"Right ha ha. Silly me. So you maybe want to to well um...." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Well maybe you and I could-" The shrill ringing of the alarm cut her off. He ran out of the room and she slowly followed.

"Alarm: 1, Carolanne: 0."

**Step 2: Compliment Him**

**Attempt 1:** They were in the middle of a fight against a huge hulking stone monster and Bruce had just pulled off a spectacular move. Carolanne was in awe.

"Wow Bruce that was fantastic!" She shouted at him. He turned to look at her and the monster hit him and sent him flying.

"Woops."

**Attempt 2: **"Hey Bruce. You look really good, you been working out?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Well I was just training with Russell." He said awkwardly.

"Well it shows. You have like buns of steel!" His eyes widened.

"Did you just compliment my "buns"?" Her eyes stretched wide.

"Oh my. I didn't- I mean, well uh you do have a great butt, but that wasn't what I was saying." She said in a panic as his eyes continued to widen. She realised she had just complimented his butt. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and die.

"Well I have to go. Good bye." He said quickly. He spun around and fled to the safety of his room. Carolanne sunk to the floor.

"Did you just say Bruce had a nice butt?" Carolanne buried her head I her arms in embarrassment. Kill me now.

**Step 3: Flirt With Him**

**Attempt 1: **Carolanne stumbled slightly in the hells Lucky had lent her. Bruce was thankfully alone in the kitchen and she was attempting the third step.

Bruce was leaning over putting something in the oven and she couldn't help but stare a little. He really did have a great butt.

"Carolanne?" His voice woke her from her reverie with a start. She sashayed over, trying to swing her hips sexily.

"Did you hurt your leg?" She suppressed a sigh and stopped swaying. She shook her head and leaned close to him. She batted her eyes and smiled slowly.

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into you."

"Into me?!" Her eyes popped.

"No! Into your food! Because you're a great cook!" She shouted quickly. He seemed startled by her loudness. Smooth, Carolanne, she thought. She shimmied closer and placed her hand on the oven to brace herself.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! HOT HOT HOT!!!!!!" She shrieked blowing on her burnt hand. Bruce turned on the tap and she ran forward nearly knocking him over. She plunged her hand under the cool water.

"Are you alright?" She turned around and slapped Bruce clean across the face.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She reached towards him spraying him with water. She stumbled on her heels and sent them toppling onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" He pulled himself away from her hand and stood up.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go now. I think you've been spending too much time with Evan." He said exiting the kitchen. She sighed feeling defeated when the oven starting spewing smoke. She opened it and reached forward pulling out Bruce's tray.

"Ah, hot!" She screamed dropping the pan on the floor.

**Attempt 2: **Actually there was no second attempt because Carolanne simply refused. Lucky tried to persuade her but it just didn't happen.

**Step 4: Make him Jealous**

**Attempt 1:** Carolanne sat next to Russell on the couch. He and her brother were loudly playing Mega Spider Zombies 3 and she was awaiting Bruce's arrival. The plan was to use Russell to make him jealous. Of course Russell didn't know that he was being used. But that didn't matter.

Bruce entered the room heading for the kitchen. Carolanne quickly latched onto Russell and laughed loudly.

"Wow Russ you are so funny!" She said smiling. Before he could say anything she ploughed on.

"I just love you!" She turned to look at Bruce but he was nowhere to be found. He had left. She let go of Russell angrily and stomped off. Russell and Brenden exchanged glances and then both shrugged and carried on with their game.

**Attempt 2: **The group was walking the streets when Carolanne was struck with inspiration.

"I would just love to go get some ice cream! Will anyone come with me? Russell?" She batted her eyelashes in his direction.

"I'd love some ice cream!" Brenden said. She sent a glare in his direction. Russell didn't respond and she turned to her next option. She took a hold of Evan's arm.

"You'll bring me won't you?" She said with a puppy dog look at...Mark? Oops. She let go of her brother and everyone stared at her like she was retarded. Lucky shook her head before announcing that they should all go. Carolanne stared at the floor the whole way there feeling completely hopeless.

**Step 5: Just Ask Him Out!**

**Attempt 1: **She was in the middle of a training match with Ror'i and Bruce was watching. She seized her chance and turned to him.

"Hey Bruce do you want to go-Oof!'' Ror'i seized her chance and punched Carolanne in the face.

**Attempt 2: **Desperation was beginning to set in and she really needed to do something. Every chance she got she was trying to ask him out but something or someone always interrupted. Whether it was Russell`s loud shout of 'Booyah!', Ror'i telling Evan to stop hanging around her, the stupid alarm, Brenden`s stupidity or any number of other things. She was having no luck whatsoever.

She was sitting on the couch feeling completely discouraged when Evan sat next to her.

"Hey. I know that you want to ask out Bruce.'' Her eyes widened as her head snapped up to stare at him. Her mouth hung open.

"Don`t worry I think I`m the only one who figured it out. I could help if you want. I could get him alone and then you could swoop in and do the asking.''

"Really?''

"Sure.'' He said nodding. Carolanne squealed and pulled him into a hug.

Later that day Evan had gotten Bruce alone. Carolanne quickly came forward and Evan excused himself. Before he could speak and before she could chicken out, she grabbed his head and planted a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she quickly launched into an explanation.

"I've liked you for ages. For the past while I've been trying all these crazy schemes Lucky came up with. That's why I've been acting so strange. I really really like you.'' He stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her into another kiss.

**A.N. Wow this one was way short! Review please!**


	5. Shooting Star

Shooting Star

"Hey Mar, pass me some of that wicked stew! Baby that's good!" Brenden said grinning as he dug into his fourth plate of Mar'i's stew surprise. Bruce sent a glare at Brenden for his friendliness towards Mar'i. Bruce was a just a tad bit overprotective.

"I think my food just moved." Lucky said staring down at her untouched plate. Everyone besides Mar'i and Brenden hadn't touched their plate. Russell was growling something about all beef burgers and Carolanne was making excuses about being vegetarian and she was sure there was some sort of meat in the stew.

"I don't understand you guys. This stuff is awesome. This is why I love going to the Grayson's. The girls are hot, well except Ror'i and they can cook freaking fantastic!" Bits of food showered out of Brenden's mouth spraying Lucky with food and spit.

"First of all you are disgusting. Learn how to chew with your mouth CLOSED. And don't talk."

"Don't you mean don't talk with your mouth full?"

"No. I mean just don't talk. And secondly I'm not even sure your previous sentence made grammatical sense. And thirdly when you said all the Grayson girls except Ror'i were hot please tell me you did not mean Aunt Kori." Brenden smirked and Bruce sent rays of death at him.

"What can I say she has a hot bod for a mom."

"EWWWWWWW!!!!!! You are sooooooo grossssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ewie ew ew!!!!!!" Lucky shrieked, jumping up and flapping her arms around. Carolanne stared at her brother in horror. Russell shivered. Ror'i pointedly looked away. And Bruce, well Bruce jumped across the table at him.

"Bruce!" Carolanne screamed at her boyfriend trying to pull him off. The other diners paid no heed to them and continued with their meal. Or, well, staring at their meal. Except for Lucky who was still feeling extremely violated.

When Carolanne had firmly placed Bruce in his chair and threatened Brenden with never having any more of Mar'i's cooking the table returned to silence. Mar'i stared at her friends with wide sad eyes.

"Why have you not done the trying of the meal I have prepared for you, friends? Do you not like the cooking I do?" She said sounding like she was about to cry. The others shared looks of panic. When Mar'i started crying it was impossible to stop her. All eyes turned to Bruce, as he was her older brother. He should have to try her food. Bruce looked like he was gearing up for a life threatening battle when Evan stepped in.

"Of course we like your cooking Mar'i!"

"Really, friend Evan?"

"Of course! Here I'll even try some!" The others watched in horror as Evan picked up a spoonful with a squelching sound. He forced a smile and stuffed the offending substance in his mouth. Mar'i's eyes widened as a hopeful smile stretched across her face. Evan's face on the other hand turned a shade of orangey-purple and tiny beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. He struggled for a few moments, trying to swallow it. He eventually forced it down and his stomach made a strange gurgling noise. He forced a pained smile as his body began to shake.

"It's g-g-g-great M-M-M-Mar'i." He stuttered out, his tongue looking purple and larger than usual.

"I-I-I th-th-think I have t-t-to pee." He managed, stumbling out of his chair. He staggered down the hall and they heard multiple bangs and crashes. Russell cringed and shook his head. Mar'i on the other hand let out a squeal of joy and because of her glee they were (thankfully!) absolved from having to eat any of her...um...food.

It turned out of course that Evan had not had to pee but to vomit. He spent the rest of the night emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Everyone knew it was because of his supper. Well everyone but Mar'i who thought he must have the stomach flu.

Carolanne was currently whooping Russell's butt at a racing game when Brenden saw an opportunity to cause some trouble.

"Hey Lucky? Why ya on the team?" Lucky looked like she was exerting an extreme amount of control as she turned towards Brenden.

"Why can't you speak proper English?" Brenden looked confused. Then he seemed to decide that he should be offended and glared.

"You are so baked. And un-crucial. I mean all ya got is some scavangy speed." Lucky looked completely lost.

"Please repeat that in English. We don't all speak moron."

"You people are such a waste of time." Ror'i said, exiting the room. Mark had of course already left.

"Your powers are so messed up. All you got is speed and pink sparks. Ooooo scary. Scavenger."

"Do you even know how to use the word scavenger? And if I remember right, you don't even have any powers." He grinned at her.

"But I still have the chance for some crucial powers to bust out. You don't. And anyway I can fly. Your powers suck and we honestly don't need you on the team." Lucky's eye twitched. Her mouth opened a few times but the words wouldn't come out. Instead she turned around, grabbed someone's yellow rain coat and left the tower.

Lucky sat on the top of a tall building in the pouring rain. Her arms and legs were crossed and she was scowling. Quite a few rude things about Brenden were being uttered that surely would have put a sailor to shame.

The yellow coat she had taken wasn't doing a good job and she was very wet. Finally deciding she should probably go, she stood up. Her blue eyes narrowed as she took in the long line of buildings. Struck with sudden inspiration, she readied herself and took off.

* * *

"_**Yellow blur seen flashing over Jump City yesterday evening. Who or what is this strange "Shooting Star"?**_

"Ugh. Great another wannabe hero. Just what we need." Russell said shaking his head at the article. Lucky stared at it with an open mouth. That hadn't been a wannabe hero. That had been her. Then Brenden's words flashed through her head. Don't need me, eh? Well, she thought with a smirk, I don't need you either.

* * *

Lucky quickly sped to her room, a shopping bag clutched tightly in her hands. When she was safely in her room she let out a relieved sigh and flopped on her bed. She pulled her bag toward her and peered at the contents.

Inside were a yellow halter top, a yellow pair of shorts, yellow gladiator sandals and a blond wig. If the team didn't need her that was fine. She smiled. Move over Teen Titans here comes Shooting Star.

* * *

Russell happily crammed his burger in his mouth. Nothing tasted better than an all beef burger topped with ketchup, cheese, mustard, relish, bacon and ham. He smiled widely as he ate.

Carolanne wrinkled her nose at him before returning to her salad. He couldn't understand her. How could she not eat meat!? That was just unnatural. Carrie was his best friend but he would never be able to accept her weird eating habits. And another thing about Carrie that he would never understand was her feelings for Bruce Grayson. Bruce was such a stick in the mud. He was all work and no play. All the time.

It was always training or planning or strategizing or training or briefing or training! Even now when the three of them were supposed to be enjoying themselves and relaxing, Bruce was planning. Russell could tell by the look on his face. He had the I'm-planning-torturous-training-routines-for-my-team look. Russell sighed. He was definitely not looking forward to whatever Bruce had planned.

Russell polished off his burger and began contemplating whether or not to get another. He came to the conclusion that another burger was definitely a good idea when a scream pierced the air. Bruce leapt out of his chair, pulling his clothes off as he dashed for the door.

Russell cringed. He was wearing his uniform under his clothes? That was just gross. Hell did he ever take it off? As Russell entertained visions of Bruce sleeping in his silly costume, Carolanne started running for the door.

"Come on Russ!" He shook himself and ran after her. The street was torn apart. Cars were flipped upside down, windows were smashed and debris littered the street. Bruce stood in the middle of the road clad in his mask and all his spandex glory staring at something on a nearby roof.

Russell looked up to see a tied up villain and a gorgeous girl. The sun was shining behind her making her look like she was glowing. Her blond hair was blowing in the wind and her long legs and flat stomach were exposed. Russell couldn't see her face but he still stared at what he could make out.

"Sorry, did I steal your villain? Maybe next time you should be a little quicker." She let out a laugh. "Try and keep up!" Then she flashed away in a blur of yellow. Her voice was beautiful and had an accent. It sounded British but Russell couldn't be sure.

* * *

Shooting Star as she was dubbed was becoming extremely popular. Her name was on the front page of every newspaper and she was catching every villain. And the titans, well they weren't catching anything.

"Damn that Shooting Star!" Bruce cursed loudly. Carolanne patted his arm and offered comforting words.

"Well she may be stealing all our criminals but she sure is hot." Russell said. Brenden looked up.

"Really? I haven't gotten a good look at her." Russell nodded fervently.

"Oh yeah." Carolanne snorted.

"You never even saw her face."

"Yeah but she had one hot bod." Carolanne rolled her eyes and Lucky winced.

"Well," Brenden said smirking. "Maybe I can get her to give me an exclusive on her techniques." Carolanne huffed and Lucky stood up.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said hurrying off.

"Looooser." Brenden said to her retreating back. Carolanne glared at him but he seemed too lost in fantasies about Shooting Star.

* * *

Lucky sped through the streets of Jump City on her way to intercept a villainous doctor. She had to act quickly before her team mates realised she was gone. It was getting harder and harder to convince them that she was always present when they encountered Shooting Star.

And to make matters worse she had to continuously hear all the gross stuff Brenden and Russell thought about Shooting Star which was of course her. Boys were so gross.

She skidded to a halt outside the abandoned warehouse that was supposedly the hideout of her villain. Why is it always an abandoned warehouse?

She carefully crept inside and looked around. There was absolutely no sign of him. Before she could react there was a crackle of electricity and she fell with a crash to her knees as the containment field sizzled around her.

Pain laced through her body and she couldn't even use her speed to escape. She heard an evil cackle and twisted her head to see who it was.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come up with some sort of weapon to stop you? You are caught in a level 4 containment field which disables your speed. And soon it will completely fry your body. Which will unfortunately kill you. Oh well." Lucky scrunched up her face as another wave of pain burned through her.

* * *

"Come on!" Bruce shouted to his team as they made their way to try and catch yet another villain. Bruce was speeding up front on his motorcycle. Russell who was driving his car to the scene glared at the communicator.

"This is such a waste of time. We all know that Shooting Star will have got that guy all tied up with a bow on top before we get there." He could see Carolanne frowning in the backseat.

"I'm sure we'll get this one." Evan said half-heartedly from his spot next to Carolanne. Ror'i, who sat in the passenger seat, said nothing but glared out the window.

"Hey wait a second. Where's Lucky?" Russell raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Evan pointed out the window.

"I can see Bruce on his motorbike, Mark in hawk form and Mar'i and Brenden flying but no Lucky." Russell shrugged.

"She's probably already there." Evan didn't look convinced but Russell let it slide.

When they reached the warehouse they heard a scream. Bruce bounded into the building looking stupid with Carolanne following with a dreamy look on her face. Russell rolled his eyes but entered the building.

Standing in the middle of the room was the evil doc with a huge gun in his hands. The screaming was coming from the corner of the room. There was a glowing blue that had to a level 4 containment field.

"Russell! Get whoever's in there out!" Russell nodded and rushed over. There was another scream and Russell quickly tapped a few buttons on his arm. He pointed it at the field and there was a pulse of lavender and the field deactivated. The person collapsed and Russell recognized them immediately. It was Shooting Star.

He walked over and rolled her over gently.

"Hey are you...Holy crap!" He shouted falling over in surprise. He knew that face very well. That wasn't Shooting Star it was Lucky! She stirred and slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. When she sat up and saw him her eyes popped.

"Russell? What are you doing here?!"

"What are you doing dressed like Shooting Star?!" She bit her lip before taking a deep breath.

"I am Shooting Star."

"What!?" She rolled her eyes and his stomach heaved. He had thought...things about....LUCKY! That was so totally wrong.

"You can't tell anyone or I'll yank your plug circuit head! Got it?"He nodded. He would never tell anyone ever.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Shooting Star."

"Yeah I wanted to meet her!" Lucky shot a glare at Brenden.

"Believe me Brenden she never would have gone for you."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."


	6. Potential Part 1

**Potential Part 1**

Brenden Logan was bored. Very bored. There was absolutely nothing to do in this useless boring tower! He took a swing at the wall with his foot and flinched at the stinging pain in his toe. "Stupid useless wall."

He scowled before continuing on his way. This sucked so much. Russell was fiddling with his dumb car, Mark was being lame (as always), Mar'i and Lucky were off shopping, Ror'i was like the wicked witch of the west and Evan was who-knows-where, then again, even Brenden knew where he was he still wouldn't want to hang out with him...

He heard a giggle as he turned a corner and entered the common room. Maybe Mar'i was back. It was always fun to flirt with a pretty girl who was a kick-ass cook. Even she didn't realise he was flirting. Bruce always knew and annoying him was always rewarding.

Unfortunately it was not Mar'i. It was his sister that had done the giggling and it was apparently because of Bruce. Which didn`t make any sense as Bruce had no sense of humour and he sucked ass at flirting. Then came the ultimate horror as his sister leaned forward and _kissed_ Bruce.

Brenden swiftly turned around and raced for the door. He felt like he was going to be sick. There were several things that Brenden never wanted to see. Another guy naked, Ror'i smiling, Lucky and most importantly his sister kissing, well anyone, but Bruce especially. After all, he was Bruce! Bruce the humourless, training obsessed, stick in the mud, spandex wearing crazy person! How his sister was attracted to him was a complete and total mystery.

Brenden leaned against the wall and frowned. He needed to get his mind off of the horror he had just seen. He knew, of course, that he had been scarred for life but he had to at least try. A grin stretched across his face as a plan formulated in his head. There was one thing that was guaranteed to take his mind off his problems. And that was being admired by beautiful girls. Brenden grinned. _It looks like it's off to the park to find some lovely ladies._ With that he turned around, walked straight through the common room, kicked Bruce in the shin for good measure and left to find himself someone to fawn all over him.

_**The Park**_

_How is this possible?_ Brenden thought to himself as he trudged down the path. The park which was usually packed was totally devoid of people. Brenden frowned and sat down on a nearby bench.

"This sucks."

"What does?" Brenden whipped around at the sound of a sultry voice from behind him. There was a girl probably about his sister's age with sexy curves, dark eyes, a sultry smile and lovely kissable lips. He smirked.

"Nothing, now that you're here." She smiled before sliding onto the bench beside him. She laid one of her hands on his thigh before leaning close and whispering in his ear.

"I'm Darla. And I'd really love to get to know you more." Her warm breath tickled his ear and a shiver went down his spine. She gave his thigh a squeeze before getting up and waking away with her hips swaying. Brenden quickly got up and followed. When they were safely hidden in an alleyway she turned around to face him. All of a sudden she grabbed him by the shirt and slammed their lips together. Before Brenden could really get into his groove something sharp connected with his head and all was black...

...Blinking open his eyes, Brenden was blinded by a white light.

"Oh look, our little pet's waking up. Now we can see how much power our little duckie really has." Oh crap. That did not sound good.

And as it turned out it was not good. Brenden had never been fond of science experiments but this was taking it to an all new level. With more wires, tubes and weird things sticking out of him than a..well something with lots of stuff sticking out of them. Every few seconds a pulse of stinging pain would course through his entire body and he was tied down to the table so there was no way to escape. And what made it worse was the stupid hot chick that kept poking him with something really pointy.

"Ow!" He shouted, glaring at the stupid witch.

"What is wrong with you people? Especially you!" The current bane of his existence let out a laugh before sashaying her way towards him. Resting her hand on his biceps, she slowly began stroking his arm as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You my lovely little kitten are the child of two very powerful beings and it only makes sense that you also possess a large quantity of abilities. We're pretty sure that your two siblings have shown all they have but you...you still have the potential to be so much more. Our preliminary tests have already shown that lying dormant inside you is a power source unlike any we've seen before. We're just going to help you unlock it." Panting as another wave of pain jolted through him, Brenden mustered whatever strength he could.

"You. Are. Insane. I don't know you are and quite frankly, I don't care. But I think you should know that my parents are not two powerful beings. My dad's a vet and my mum owns a book shop. Not exactly world saviours." She let out another of her high pitched laughs that grated on his nerves.

"Oh, poor, silly baby. You don't know. How very sad."

"Don't know what?"

"Who you're mummy and daddy really are."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me I'm adopted? Cause that's crazy. I've the seen the pictures of my mom with me in the hospital. She's all sweaty and pissed off and I'm all red and wrinkly."

"Cleary your power is not that of the mental sort. Your father? Garfield Logan? Yes, he's your biological father but he's also Beast Boy. The Teen Titan. Just like your mother is really Raven."

"What?"

"Yep. And we know that you inherited more of their power than any of your siblings and if we have to torture it out of you than we will. And I'll enjoy every second of it."

_**Back at the Tower**_

"Alright so today for practice, I thought that we cou-"

"Why is it that Brenden never has to practice?" Bruce furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about Lucky?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that Brenden is never here when you torture the rest of us."

"What? He isn't here?" Lucky rolled her eyes.

"No. He isn't."

"Why that little...Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Oh, please don't be mad brother Bruce. I assumed you knew." Mar'i said softly. Bruce growled to himself before pulling out his communicator.

"Brenden. Brenden! Brenden answer now! Pick up!" Scowling he turned to the group.

"Does anyone know where he is?"

"The last time I saw him was when we saw him in the common room and he kicked you." Carolanne offered. Bruce's scowl deepened.

"Who cares? I think we should just forget about him and get this stupid waste of my life over with. It isn't like he contributes." Ror'i said, crossing her arms over her chest from her place beside Mark. When no one answered she turned to Mark.

"Don't you agree?"

"Oh yeah let's listen to you two. The black hole of the universe." Lucky said snorting.

"You might want to watch what you say, pinky."

"You threatening me?" As Lucky and Ror'i moved closer to each other, the others backed away from them. Russell grinned.

"Yay chick fight!" Carolanne frowned at him and smacked his arm. Evan let out a sigh.

"Uh guys? Guys? I really don't think this is a good idea." When no one responded it became clear that desperate measures were going to have to be taken. Mustering up whatever courage he had, Evan stepped in between the two furious girls...Only to receive Ror'i's fist to the side of the head.

"Oh, ow. That hurt." He said from his new place on the floor.

"What the hell, Evan? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Frowning and trying to pull himself of the floor, Evan shook his head only to fall back down in agony.

"Dude, Evan just got clunked by a girl!"

"Russell, don't be so rude. It's embarrassing enough without you making it worse." _Oh, great_, Evan thought, _I'm now even more of a laughing stock than usual_. _So much for breaking up the fight. Instead I just a got a major head ache. Can I do nothing right? _As the rest of the team began bickering over the Brenden issue, Evan finally managed to pull himself into a sitting position.

"I'm going to have to say that I agree with Ror'i and Mark on this one."

"Oh, wow, yeah listening to the Queen of Mean and the creepy cloak guy are really going to get us far." Evan frowned. While he had to agree with Mark being the creepy cloak guy, since he just hovered silently all in black all the time, Ror'i was certainly not the Queen of Mean. _She might be a bit rough around the edges but she's also beautiful, independent, resilient, fearless...and I am getting very off topic. Snap out of it!_ Shaking his head, he tried once again to speak to his team.

"Who cares what happened to him?"

"Not me."

"But friends, should we not try and find him?"

"He's just a lazy man whore."

"But he's my brother."

"Um guys, I hate to intrude but maybe we should go and find him, seeing as he is a member of our team and I'm pretty sure team members don't abandon each other. He may not be our favourite person but that doesn't me we just leave him, well wherever he is. We owe it to him and to ourselves and all the residents of Jump City to find him. How can Jump trust us to protect them if we so readily abandon our own team, our family in some of your cases? We can't. If we want to be the heroes of this city than we have to protect everyone, even the annoying, flirty people that kind of piss us off. Right? It's our duty and you guys aren't even listening to me. Good. Glad to know my opinion is valued." _Damn, if only we had some back-up to call. _

"Friend Evan?"

"Mar'i?"

"I most wholeheartedly agree with you. We must save friend Brenden."

"You...you actually listened to what I said?" She tilted her head at him as the rest of the group continued to squabble.

"Well, yes. Why would I not?"

"Oh no reason." Smiling brightly at him, Mar'i helped him to his feet.

"Alright. Let's do this." He turned back to the group. _Well I should probably try and get their attention to tell them our plan. _

"Guys? Me and Mar'i are going to go out and save Brenden. Feel free to join us. No? Okay, don't say I didn't offer." Just as he was about to turn around, his eyes met Carolanne's. She was pulling on Bruce's arm and was trying to separate him and Russell. He smiled and tilted his head towards the door. She bit her lip before slowly shaking her head. Evan nodded slowly before following Mar'i out of the training room.

"Okay so any plans on how to go about saving him?" Mar'i shook her head, her bright green eyes worried.

"We will save him, will we not friend Evan?" Sensing her fear, Evan tried to put on his most reassuring smile.

"Of course we will. He'll be perfectly fine. I promise." Mar'i nodded with more confidence.

"Okay so usually Bruce makes the plans so any suggestions you might have would be really appreciated."

"I have a few suggestions." Evan whipped around to see Carolanne heading towards them.

"We can go use some of Russell's computers and see if we pick up any anomalies. Then we can go and check them out." Evan grinned at her.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

**A.N. Originally this was one chapter but it was so long that I split it into two parts. The second part should probably be up tomorrow. **


	7. Potential Part 2

**Potential Part 2**

"Friends, I am scared." Mar'i's quiet voice echoed from behind Evan. He didn't blame her. They were creeping through a seriously suspicious part of town. Carolanne was sure they were headed towards Brenden and Evan could only hope they got there soon.

"Don't worry Mar'i, I won't let anything-Look out!" He shouted, diving towards her and flattening them both onto the ground. The laser blasts narrowly missed them and rubble and smoke filled the air. Pulling Mar'i to her feet, Evan pulled her in Carolanne's direction.

"Carolanne!" He called through the haze, coughing on all the smoke.

"In here!" Her voice called from inside a nearby warehouse. He quickly pushed Mar'i in ahead of him before following. The men who attacked them soon followed, firing lasers as they came. Mar'i quickly turned in their direction and began firing StarBolts as Carolanne transformed into a rhino and charged them. Feeling extremely useless, Evan looked around for something he could do. His eyes settled upon the overhead walk-way and Evan quickly headed for the stairs. Maybe he could get an accurate count of the enemies or find some sort of weakness with an eagle-eye view. Clambering up the stairs, he lost his footing when a laser shook the ladder. Clinging on with one hand for dear life, he tried his best to swing himself back onto the rungs. His foot landed on the rung only to slip off and send him crashing to the ground. Wincing in pain he stood up. _Right, let's try that again without looking like an idiot._

Mar'i flew into the air, raining starbolts down onto the enemy, Carolanne transformed into a gorilla and smashed several of them together and Evan finally reached the top of the ladder.

Standing on the walk-way Evan watched as an errant Starbolt burst a water pipe. A nearby enemy was hit with water and small electrical explosions began erupting all over him until he collapsed, smoking. _Robots._

Looking up, Evan saw that there were little sprinklers on the ceiling. _Now to set them off... _Before he could come up with a plan, he saw a laser connect with Mar'i. She began falling through the air and Evan didn't even think. He ran and jumped right off the edge of the walk-way. He caught up to Mar'i, grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest and braced for landing. He felt pain in every part of his body as he collided with the ground and then everything went black.

* * *

The building shook again and the woman in front of Brenden scowled.

"What are those idiot robots doing?" She turned her black eyes on Brenden.

"You have the potential to be more powerful than you entire team. And we can unlock it. We _will_ unlock it. We'll just have to speed it up." With that Brenden felt the sharp jab of a needle before fire exploded throughout his body.

* * *

"Evan! Mar'i!" Carolanne shrieked at her fallen comrades. Dodging laser blasts, Carolanne rushed to their sides. Staring at the two of them, Carolanne had a horrible flashback to the night of the break out. Why did the three of them keep trying to do things on their own? And why did Evan keep sacrificing himself for everyone else?

Mar'i seemed almost completely unharmed except for the laser burn on her stomach but Evan was in very bad shape. Carolanne conjured a shield around the three of them to protect them from the lasers when the entire building gave a tremendous shake.

* * *

It was beautiful. It was like was like something was rippling under his skin, pounding against his flesh. It was a lovely, all consuming feeling that was driving him wild. A feral grin stretched across his face as his restraints blasted off of him. He stood, still grinning like a manic beast and started towards his captor. She was backed up against the wall, a desperate, insane gleam in her eyes.

"It worked! It worked!"

"Oh, it worked. Here, let me show you."Black energy flew towards her before wrapping tight around her neck and lifting her off the ground. Her eyes began to bulge out of her head as her air supply was cut off. Her hands reached up to grasp and pull at the energy and Brenden laughed. It was a truly frightening laugh that would have sent shivers down anyone's spine. She was almost dead. He could feel it. And then he heard it.

It was a scream. He recognized it and yet he didn't. He couldn't make out words or even if it was male or female but somehow it sounded familiar. He hadn't even heard it really. It was more like he had heard it in his head. It just echoed around in there, as faint as a whisper. But it was enough to make him pause. Something about that whisper-scream had stopped him cold, had hit something inside him. Then it stopped. Unexpectedly it just stopped, like someone had pushed the mute button.

And then he heard another one. This one was just as familiar and yet different. It was like a voice he knew but couldn't place. It was getting louder, more insistent. And then he could feel emotions attaching themselves to the scream. Panic, fear, desperation, worry, determination... It was filling every corner of his brain until it felt like he was suffocating. And then he heard words.

_Mar'i...Evan...Please be okay...Please be okay...Just hold on...A little longer...Soon...It'll all be over soon..._

That voice, those names...He knew them, he did. But from where?

_Help...I need help...Someone, anyone...Too many...I can't...Don't give up...Don't die...Please don't die..._

It was there, right there in front of him. He knew. He knew who that voice belonged to.

_All my fault...Sorry...So sorry...Evan...Why Evan...Please be okay...Stupid idiot...Stop risking...Too important..._

Why couldn't he remember? It was so familiar!

_Oh...Mar'i...Wake up...Burned...Wake up...Too late...Mar'i...So sorry...I'm no hero...Need to wake up..._

Mar'i...the name sounded so very familiar. It was on the tip of his tongue. If only...

_Couldn't find you...Couldn't save you...So sorry...Love you...Brenden..._

And then it hit him.

Carolanne...

* * *

She was sure she was going to die. All three of them. There was too many of them. But she couldn't let go. She couldn't... Carolanne kept her concentration on her shield just as the ground nearby exploded as black energy shot through it, sending debris in every direction. Carolanne stared in horror, wondering what new beast they were sending against her now. She couldn't call for help and keep her shield going at the same time. Dammit! She needed someone to wake up.

Just then the black energy flew out of the hole and began obliterating every robot it could find. The lasers stopped raining down and Carolanne dropped her shield. Panting with exertion, Carolanne pushed the emergency button on her communicator. Carolanne blinked and then almost fell over. Standing in front of her was her brother Brenden. But he had energy swirling all around him and he looked...different. And why was he shirtless?

"You're...you're okay."

"Course I am." He said before bending over Mar'i. She watched in amazement as white energy flowed out of his hands and Mar'i's burn mark disappeared. Since when did he have all these abilities? Before she could begin questioning him, Mar'i's eyes began to flutter open. She blinked several times before attempting to sit up. When she did her eyes landed on Brenden kneeling beside her.

"Friend Brenden!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around him. "You are unharmed!" Brenden let out a laugh and returned her hug, a sleazy smile on his face as his hands slid ever lower... well at least it was reassuring to know that he hadn't changed too much...

"Of course."

"You saved me?"

"Well, yes. I wasn't exactly going to let one of my favourite girls get hurt, now was I?" He said grinning. Mar'i turned a pretty pink and Carolanne opened her mouth to object.

"Actually, Mar'i, it was Evan-" Mar'i's eyes suddenly grew very wide.

"Oh friend Evan? Where is he?" Her eyes then landed on Evan's unconscious form.

"Oh! He is hurt! We must do something!" Brenden laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mar'i, I'll fix him up." Mar'i watched in amazement as Brenden rested his hands over Evan and began to heal him. Just as Evan began to stir, a commotion was heard near the door. Carolanne looked up to see the Titans entering the building. Standing up, she rushed to Bruce and tried to fling her arms around him but he simply brushed past her to examine the wreckage. Carolanne watched him go, hurt and confused.

"Geez Carolanne, are you trying to kill me?" Carolanne turned around to face Russell.

"I swear, if you keep running off like this, my frail heart is just going to keel over and die." He said slinging an arm over her shoulders. She smiled slightly.

"Friends! We have found Brenden!" Mar'i said gleefully. "He is unharmed!"

"Hooray." Ror'i without any enthusiasm.

"Aw, Ror," Brenden said, sauntering over. "Never knew you cared."

"That's probably because I don't." Brenden opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Don't start." Ror'i narrowed her eyes at Lucky.

"Did we ask for your input?"

"Nope."

"That's what I thought. So screw off." Brenden smirked.

"Ooo, someone's getting testy."

"Shut up Brenden. I mean really, what is your point? What's your point to being here? All you ever do is flirt and start fights. You're just an immature, lazy, powerless, slutty jerk." Brenden's mouth dropped open.

"That's not true!" Lucky raised an eyebrow.

"It's not? " She shook her head.

"You might as well be a cardboard cut out."

"I just saved all three of them! And anyway, how can you say I'm made of cardboard when you're next to her! She doesn't have any personality! Hell, neither does Mark! I have a personality and I am a hero! I just saved three people!" Brenden shouted, gesturing at Ror'i and Mark.

"Oh wow, congratulations! You've officially beaten Evan on the hero scale. You should be so proud!"

"Guys," a feeble voice said from behind Mar'i.

"Stop. Stop fighting. We have to stop fighting each other before it costs us. I think we can all admit that Ror'i's strength and lasers have saved us all on several occasions as has Mark's vast assortment of abilities. And Brenden, Brenden may not have done much in the past but he's finally gotten those powers we were all waiting to see. He's got the potential to save us all in future. Everyone on this team has a purpose and is important." Evan whispered.

" 'Cept you."

"Brenden!"

"Oh come on. You know it's true."

"Did you never learn any manners?"

"Yeah. I was taught never to lie."

"Oh, very funny." As the rest of the group began to walk away, Evan struggled to his feet. Moving as quickly as he could, he finally caught up with Mar'i.

"Mar'i! I'm glad you're okay." She smiled.

"Yes, friend Brenden saved my life." Evan froze.

"I most assuredly would have died without him. I fell from very high."

"Yes...yes you did. I guess I must have been unconscious when Brenden saved you." She turned to him with worry.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Evan let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, you know me. I fell. Really, really far. Kinda knocked myself out." She shook her head.

"You must be more careful. You were most lucky friend Brenden was there to save you like he saved me."

"Yeah, very lucky..." Evan watched then as Mar'i flew forward to land beside Brenden. Sighing to himself he trudged along behind the others.

"Evan." Evan looked up suddenly to see Bruce standing in front of him.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, okay."

"You need to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop this. Stop running off and getting into trouble. You could've gotten killed. Worse, you could've gotten Mar'i and Carolanne killed."

"I never would've-"

"No, Evan. Listen to me. You're not hero material. You aren't. And nothing is going to change that. You need to stop running around trying to prove yourself. All you're doing is making everything worse. You just keep screwing up and we have to pick up your mess. It's enough. Just go home. We don't need you. You don't matter. I can't have you risking everyone else's life because you want to feel better about yourself. It's time for you to stop playing hero." Bruce said, turning around to leave.

"I will," Evan said quietly, "The minute the rest of you start." Bruce stopped.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Or you're off the team." Evan watched as Bruce walked back to join the others. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to stop the tears. They would just make him look even more pathetic. _It'll be okay. Just remember there's a greater good out there. What Bruce thinks doesn't matter. I know I saved Mar'i. I know I'm not useless. I'm not. I...I do have a purpose. I do matter. _

"Brenden!" Mar'i's shriek jolted him out of his reverie as he stared at an unconscious Brenden.

* * *

"Everybody relax. Brenden should be up any second now. Fortunately for him he has self-healing abilities." Suddenly Brenden stirred.

"Mum...dad..."

"Aww, how cute. He wants his mum and dad."

"No. My mum and dad they're...they're..."

"They're what?" Carolanne said nervously.

"They're Beast Boy and Raven."

"What?"

* * *

"Gar could you get the phone?"

"Sure thing." Garfield Logan called back to his wife as he started for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dad? So, you want to tell me about your brief stint as a Teen Titan?"

"Uh...Rachel! Phone! It's for you!"


	8. Alien Part 1

**Alien Part 1**

The fact that the Logans' parents were Raven and Beast Boy, had not only sent the team reeling but led to some speculation about their own parents.

Were they also Teen Titans? It would explain a few things but most of the team was finding it hard to believe that their parents were anything but normal.

After all, could Dick Grayson, the heir to all of Wayne Enterprises, really have traipsed around in spandex? Could Kori Grayson, the lovely housewife, really have fought anything more dangerous than a particularly evil stain? Could Victor Stone, the owner of Stone Mechanics, really have saved hundreds of lives? Could Wally West, the guy with a boring office job, really have been the object of teenage fantasies? And could Jenny Hexington, the hairdresser, really have been a villain? No. It was impossible. It was shocking enough that Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth-Logan were once superheroes, the rest of them just couldn't. It was just a coincidence. That's all it was. A coincidence.

* * *

"Wait. So let me get this straight. Some crazy lady tied you to a table and stuck a syringe in you and somehow activated your powers?" Bruce said sceptically. Brenden nodded.

"Yep."

"And now somehow all those powers are still there but you can't access the full range?"

"That's what Doc Russ said. We done yet?" Brenden said leaning back in his seat and putting his feet up. Bruce scowled before leaving. He headed down the hall and stopped when he reached the medical bay. Entering he was pleased to see Russell was still there.

"Russell?" Russell turned to face him.

"You here about Brenden?" Bruce nodded.

"You're sure your tests were accurate?" Russell rolled his eyes.

"Yes Bruce. For the one hundredth time, yes. He's still got all his powers."

"But when we monitored him during training he was wasn't exhibiting nearly as much power as at that factory."

"You want my honest opinion?" Bruce nodded. "I think what that lady said was right. Brenden has the potential to be more powerful than anything we've ever seen before. I mean you've seen the charts. But the reason he's not blowing us all up with massive energy outputs is the fact that he's Brenden." Bruce furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Russell chuckled.

"He's lazy and immature and generally unmotivated. The only reason he joined the team was to pick up girls. The lady unlocked his powers, so yes, he can use them, but the reason he isn't being as powerful as he can is the fact that he's not trying. He's not putting in the effort. He's not bothering to try and use all his potential. He doesn't care enough to bother. Unless something major happens that drastically alters his personality, I think we're all just going to have to deal with the fact that Mark is the most powerful one here." Bruce scowled just as a call was heard from down the hall.

"Russell! Bruce! Come quick!" The two of them exchanged glances before tearing into the common room. When they arrived, Bruce turned to Carolanne.

"What's the situation?" She wordlessly pointed at the television.

"_...This riot, like many Jump City has had in these last few weeks is directly linked to a growing anti-alien sentiment. Recently leaked information has revealed that there are aliens living among us. One such alien was Starfire, the once Teen Titan. Whether or not she is the only one is up for debate. Regardless, this anti-alien sentiment has been recruiting members all over the city, including some very high placed officials. When the leader of this particular riot was questioned he had only one thing to say. 'We will not rest until every single one of those filthy off worlders have been destroyed!' The Jump City Police have assured us that they are looking into the situation and that it should be resolved quickly._

_In other news..." _Bruce stared at the screen with wide eyes. Before he could make any comments, Lucky's voice chimed from the kitchen.

"Oh fearless leader! Telephone!" He walked in a daze to the kitchen and only just managed to catch the phone when Lucky threw it at him.

"Hello?"

"Bruce? Good. We have a serious problem. You need to bring Mar'i and Ror'i and come here immediately."

* * *

Bruce sat, straight backed in his parents' living room. His father sat in the arm chair opposite him, his mother was perched on the arm. Mar'i and Ror'i sat on the sofa with him. His father's face was drawn and stressed while his mother's eyes were wide and worried, her hands clasped tight to her chest. His father let out a pained sigh.

"We should have told you this a long time ago but...It doesn't really matter. What matters is that we never told you. And we should have. We thought we were protecting you, we thought that keeping it a secret would keep you safe. We never thought...we never thought _this_ would happen." His father closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your mother and I were Teen Titans. But the Teen Titans disbanded because we realised it was too dangerous to have families and be Titans. We didn't want to but it became obvious that the three of you and the children of all the other Titans were at risk and we couldn't live with ourselves if something were to happen to any of you. We left Titans' Tower and started new lives. We wanted you to have a normal life but we should have realised that that was never going to happen. But that isn't all you need to know. As I'm sure you know, anti-alien sentiments are on the rise in Jump City. We want you to be safe so we've decided it's necessary to tell you that the three of you are half alien." Bruce felt his body stiffen as Mar'i let out a little gasp. Their father nodded.

"Your mother is from the planet Tamaran. We think you need to know this so you can stay safe in the current times." Their mother was staring at them anxiously as if afraid they would hate her. Before any of them could respond, Bruce's communicator beeped loudly. Thankful for the excuse to look away from his parents, he picked it up.

"Wonder Boy here. What's the situation?" Carolanne's nervous voice filtered out of the speaker.

"The tower's been surrounded by those anti-alien protesters. At first they were just standing around, shouting and waving signs at us but now they've started throwing things, attempting to smash windows and threatening to set the tower on fire. Russell's already sealed off the tower and turned on all the tower's defences but it's just making it worse. They're getting very violent. We tried calling the police but they say they're busy doing other things. We're going to have to deal with this ourselves and I thought it best to call you first." Bruce narrowed his eyes and glared at the communicator.

"That was the right decision. We're leaving now, we should be there soon. Don't do anything until I get there. Wonder Boy out." Bruce turned to his sisters.

"We have to go. Now." The three of them stood up and headed to the car parked outside.

* * *

Carolanne paced back and forth nervously. Lucky was sitting on the couch, her arms folded tightly across her chest. Mark hovered in the corner, almost melting into the shadows. Russell was in the control room, monitoring what was going on outside. Evan was pressed up against the window staring at the riot below. Brenden was lounged out on the sofa, his hands behind his head, his eyes closed and feet up on the coffee table.

Lucky finally broke the mounting tension and shattered the thick silence when she spoke.

"Why are we waiting for Bruce? What difference is he going to make? And even more importantly, how is he even going to get here? The whole island is blocked off. Unless one of the Graysons can teleport and hasn't told us...?" No one answered her questions. Evan suddenly jumped back from the window. Carolanne whipped around to look at him.

"What?" She asked fear clogging her throat. Evan turned to face her with wide eyes.

"They've set a fire."

* * *

Bruce sped down the streets of Jump City on his way to the Tower. Ror'i sat beside him, glaring murderously out the window and Mar'i fidgeted nervously in the backseat. When they reached the bridge to the island, Bruce realised that there was no way that they would be able to cross. The entire bridge was crowded with people. Bringing the car to a stop, Bruce stepped out to survey the mass of people. Mar'i quickly got out after him.

"What are we going to do?" Bruce didn't respond as he felt himself switching gears from Bruce to Wonder Boy.

"Night Star, fly up and see if there's any way to get through." Mar'i nodded and flew into the air. When she returned the look on her face was not reassuring.

"Well?" She shook her head.

"There are too many people. There is no way we will be able to drive across." Wonder Boy nodded his head and frowned in thought.

"Russell will kill us if we leave his precious car here."Ror'i said dryly from inside the car. Wonder Boy nodded.

"I know. That's why we won't be leaving it."

"How can we possibly transport it to the tower?"

"I have a plan to get through the mob."

"We will not harm anyone, will we?"

"Of course not. We're Titans. We'll just give them a warning about what will happen if they don't let us through."

* * *

The entire common room was painted an eerie orangey-red. Russell had assured all of them that the Tower's defences would stop the fires from causing any damage but Carolanne knew for certain that her fear had not been alleviated. It wouldn't be, not until Bruce arrived. Evan was still plastered to the window but flew back and landed on the floor as a huge mushroom of flame exploded upwards. Lucky, who'd been sitting gloomily on the couch leapt up.

"That's it! It's mayhem out there! We have to do something!"

"But Bruce isn't here yet."

"So? What's Bruce going to do? Order us around like servants with a plan that anyone could've come up with? I know you and Bruce both like to think he's our salvation but he's not. We can't just let them wreak havoc down there, while we wait for the almighty Wonder Boy to arrive and give us direction!"

"But he's our leader!" Lucky snorted.

"And who decided that? Us? No. It was him. _He_ decided that he would our leader. I don't see why I have to take orders from some self-appointed idiot, who thinks he's better than everyone else. We don't need Bruce to tell us what to do." Brenden stood and stretched.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I agree with Lucky. Bruce is nothing more than a giant pain in the ass." Carolanne stared at the two of them in horror. She turned to Evan for support.

"Evan, you...you agree with me don't you?" Evan rose from his spot on the floor.

"I..." Before he could articulate a response, Lucky cut across him.

"You agree that we need Bruce, the guy that treats you like the dirt under his shoe?" Carolanne made a noise of protest at Lucky's accusation.

"He does not! And how dare you accuse Bruce of mistreating Evan when you do the same thing, you hypocrite!" Lucky opened her mouth angrily but was cut off by Evan.

"I don't agree with either of you. I don't think Bruce is as perfect as you think he is because no one is perfect but I don't think we don't need him either. We are a team. And Bruce is a part of this team. Just like you, Lucky and you, Carolanne. All nine of us bring something important to this team. None of us are perfect but none of us have to be, we're a team and we need everyone." Brenden snorted.

"Where'd you pick that one up? A soap opera? You are such a little pansy boy." Before anyone could respond the door slid open.

"Bruce!" Carolanne said joyfully rushing over to embrace him. Bruce simply brushed past her and walked to the center of the room.

"Where's Cyber Link?"

"Right here, Boss. " Russell said entering the room. Mar'i entered the room behind Ror'i looking anxious.

"I'm an extraterrestrial!" She burst out suddenly. Brenden looked at her in confusion.

"You're a what?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we have to take care of the situation outside." Bruce said.

"So what's the plan then, Captain Wonderful?" Lucky asked, bitterness lacing her words. Bruce glared at her.

"We go outside, split up, find the ring leaders and shut this riot down." Lucky rolled her eyes.

"Wow, we really needed you to come up with that complicated plan." Lucky said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Bruce ignored her and turned to the others.

"We need to split up. Brenden, Dark Hawk and Changeling, you'll take the west side of the island." The three of them nodded.

"I'll go with Ror'i." Evan supplied helpfully.

"Fine. You two can take the bridge." Brenden let out a laugh.

"Sucks to be you Ror'i, you're stuck with Lieutenant Lame."

"That's enough. Cyber Link and Night Star, you take the east side, Lucky take the north and I'll take the south. Alright, Titans Go!"

**A.N. Sorry this took me so long, I was swamped with school work and then the holidays. This was originally one chapter but I split it up. I'll try and get part two up sometime this week.**


	9. Alien Part 2

**Alien Part 2**

Lucky angrily pushed through a clump of protesters all shouting and waving signs. _How the hell am I supposed to be able to find a ring leader in this mess?_ She fumed silently to herself. The island was in complete chaos. _Why the hell are all these nutters here anyway? _She paused to think. _Well either they think we must all be aliens because of our inhuman abilities or...or they _know_ one of us is an alien. _A sudden recollection hit her. _"I'm an extraterrestrial!" Yes, that's what Mar'i said. And if she's an alien then so are Bruce and Ror'i. And didn't that news anchor say that Starfire was an alien? I've always thought her and Mar'i were similar. Maybe Starfire is their mother. It would make sense..._

Suddenly someone bumped into her and almost dislodged her blonde wig. _I knew it was a good idea to keep my Shooting Star wig. Somehow running around as a Titan doesn't strike me as a good idea. And it's a good thing Mar'i's my size. _

"Come on everyone! Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!" _Is that a guy with a megaphone? Megaphones always equal ring leader. _Lucky grinned and began shoving her way towards him, his chant ringing in her ears.

_Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!_

* * *

Russell sighed for the umpteenth time since leaving the tower. He really couldn't help himself, not after hearing..._that_. That stupid fight. There was a reason he'd been in the control room. And it hadn't been to monitor the situation outside. It had been to avoid what he knew was coming.

All nine of them had known each other since birth. Hell, he'd probably spent more time at the Logans' than at his own house. And ever since birth, they'd argued. It was just the way they were. He knew, coming into this, that there would be fights and arguments and disagreements. He knew that there would be road blocks and bumps and mountains to overcome. Funnily enough though, it seems he was the only one who saw this coming.

Though maybe he's the idiot. He'd thought that if he just stayed out of it that everyone would smooth out their differences. Clearly that wasn't going to happen. It was just getting worse. He'd heard the fight today and it was obvious that this was the first of many to come. Lucky wouldn't back down. He knew that all too well. She was stubborn, aggravating, determined, persistent and damn right infuriating. She would argue against having Bruce as a leader until she was blue in the face and then she would argue some more. But it wasn't just her fight about Bruce, it was the fact that Carolanne was so adamantly against her. And not to mention her fight with Ror'i. He didn't even know what that one was about. All he knew was that they'd hated each other for ever.

The team was cracking. It was clear that he wasn't going to be able to just sit back and hope everything worked out for the best. No, he was going to have to make a stand. The only problem is deciding whose side he's on.

But before that he was going to have to put an end to this riot. Letting out another sigh, he looked around for Mar'i. Where had she gone?

"Mar'i!" He called out into the crowd, looking over the heads of the assembled crowd. Where the hell was she?

"Mar'i! Mar'i, where are you? Mar'i! Damn! MAR'I!" He cursed under his breath. How could he have lost her? And in this hostile environment. He'd never be able to spot her, not with her blood red hair hidden in a hat, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses and the fact that she was wearing Lucky's clothes. Damn it all to hell! He'd lost her. He'd lost Mar'i.

_Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!_

* * *

Carolanne feels like an idiot. And she knows she looks like one. Then again, she doesn't look anywhere near as ridiculous as Brenden. While she is dressed in extremely baggy clothes, with the hood pulled down and sunglasses, he insisted that he wasn't going to dress like some frumpy gangster. Instead, he'd found some spray tan and now looked like a rotten orange. He'd also found the silliest hat ever to hide his hair in. And not to mention the embarrassing sunglasses. In all honesty, he kind of looked like a fashion sense deprived clown. Mark on the other hand had swapped his cloak for black pants and a black hoodie. He moved silently behind her while Brenden traipsed ahead. It was then that a man backed into Brenden and sent him sprawling.

"Hey!" Brenden shouted angrily. The man turned to face him.

"What?" He demanded, glaring at Brenden.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should watch where you're going!" The man rolls his eyes and Carolanne intercedes.

"What's this riot all about? I mean, why is it here, at Titans' Tower?" The man looks at her like she's stupid.

"Because the titans have been harbouring Aliens." He growls. Carolanne bristles.

"So?" She asks stiffly.

"So? So? Aliens don't belong on Earth. They're filthy, disgusting, savages!" Carolanne throws caution to the wind and angrily rounds on the man.

"And you're not? Look at you! Going around, hunting people down because they might be from some other planet! The only barbarians around here are you!" The man's eyes widen before realization dawns on his face and he points accusingly at her.

"You're one of those alien bangers!"

"Excuse me!" Carolanne shrieks, her eyes widening.

"Alright, that's enough bub. No one and I mean no one gets to insinuate about my sister doing, _things_ with Bruce Grayson. That's just wrong. So prepare to get your ass kicked!" Brenden shouts, stepping in front of Carolanne and glaring at the man. Before Brenden can make his move, black energy swirls from behind them and grabs the man before slamming him back down and knocking him unconscious. Brenden stares opened mouthed as Mark steps forward.

"Hey! I was going to kick his butt!" Brenden whines, turning to his brother. Mark slowly turns to face Brenden, his eyes meeting his.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that as Carolanne's brother, I had the same right as you to defend her honour." He replies quietly before moving on. Brenden continues to stare and Carolanne grabs his arm and begins to pull him after Mark. They have to hurry before someone figures out what just happened. When they are a safe distance away, Carolanne lets him go.

"What the hell just happened?" Brenden asks. Carolanne looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Brenden raises his head to look at her.

"I mean, did Mark just speak? Because I can't even remember the last time he did that. I'd forgotten what his voice even sounded like!" Carolanne rolls her eyes.

"No, really!" Brenden insists. "You know no one's going to believe us when we say Mark not only spoke, but defended your honour, or whatever he called it."

"I mean when was the last time you saw him give an emotional response to...well, anything?" Brenden demands. Carolanne shrugs.

"I don't know." She replies. Brenden nods before looking uncomfortable. He looks at her and seems to be gearing up for an unpleasant task before he opens his mouth to speak.

"Carolanne...it's, it's about Bruce..." He starts nervously. Carolanne cuts him off.

"Don't start this again Brenden." She says. Brenden shakes his head.

"I'm not talking about what a crummy leader is, which he seriously is, I promise." She turns to face Brenden with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. He lets out a gust of air.

"I mean it! I actually want to talk about you and him being err, together. I'm your brother Carolanne, which means I'm not supposed to not like your boyfriends on principle but I really don't like Bruce." Carolanne glares at him but Brenden continues.

"I hate to say this but I don't think he cares about you as much as you think he does. I really don't. Aside from that horrifying moment when I caught you two sucking face in the common room, which by the way is supposed to be a G-rated area, I haven't seen the two of you do anything remotely couple like. I've never heard anything about you two going on any dates, I've never seen you holding hands or cuddling or anything. It's more like you're his crazy fan girl who constantly declares her weird love for the amazing Bruce."

"How dare you! How dare you say Bruce is a bad boyfriend when you've never treated a girl right in your entire life! You're just a filthy man whore!" Carolanne shouts furiously. Brenden lets out a sigh.

"See, I knew you were going to say that. After all, Lucky calls me a man-whore every time I pass by. But here's the difference Carolanne, I may not be boyfriend material but unlike Bruce, I don't pretend I am."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carolanne demands angrily.

"I make no secret of the fact that I'm just in it for a quick make-out. Every girl I've ever been with is perfectly okay with that fact. Bruce on the other hand claims he's your boyfriend and yet all I've ever seen him do is occasionally give you a kiss if he has the time. That's not a relationship. Hell, that's worse then what I do! That big happy relationship you think you have is a lie. I know it hurts to hear it Carolanne but someone has to tell you. The sooner you figure out that he's just using you, the better. After all, have you noticed that the only real supporter he has is you? His girlfriend? Don't you find it strange Carolanne? Everyone hates him and then he starts dating you, someone everyone likes. Suddenly he's not such an ice statue, he's got a heart. Suddenly he's got a supporter. Suddenly he's got a supporter that everyone likes." Carolanne can feel the tears starting to drip down her face.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know anything!" Carolanne screams at him, tears flowing freely. Brenden bites his lip and reaches for her.

"I'm sorry Carolanne. I'm only saying this because I care. He's going to break your heart, Carolanne." She recoils from his hand.

"Shut up and go back to doing what you're good at. Taking advantage of girls and being useless!" She turns and runs then. Runs and runs until she runs into Mark. Sobbing, she throws herself on him and cries.

Brenden watches her go and scowls.

"And you wonder why I never do anything nice! Every time I do, I get in trouble! It's no wonder I've never been in a solid relationship. Living with you has scared me off anything permanent with a girl!" He shouts at her retreating back

_Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!_

* * *

Evan can't believe it. He's walking right next to Ror'i and she looks beautiful, like always, and he wants to tell her but can't because it feels like his tongue has swollen to 10 times its natural size. He can't even open his mouth. It's like someone cemented it shut. _Come on, come on, come on! She's right there! Just talk to her!_ But he doesn't. Instead he walks beside her, wide eyed and staring like a freak as she shoves people out of the way. Stuck in his Ror'i induced daze, he barely notices when she stops and turns around. When he does finally figure it out and turns around, he receives a sharp pain to the stomach. He crumples to the floor clutching at his stomach. Something hot and sticky coats his fingers. _Is that blood?_ He looks up to see a man pulling away from him, a bloody knife in hand. _Ah, so it is blood. My blood. Great. _Evan looks up again and sees Ror'i. She's surrounded by a group of men. All of them angry and brandishing weapons.

"We know what you are! We won't let you get away you monster!" One of them shouts in rage.

"Believe me; you picked the wrong alien to screw with." Ror'i hisses back, her eyes glinting. It's over in seconds. She hits the first one and he drops like a sack of hammers. Another is thrown away. Another one is knocked out cold. He watches as they all fall until there is only two left. One, in front of her that she reaches for and one behind her, holding a large blunt object. _He's going to hit her! Knock her out! I have to do something! _He tries to move, to speak, to do anything but nothing happens. She knocks out the man in front of her and the man behind her swings.

"Ror'i..." He manages to croak but it's too late. She falls forward and lands with a thud on the ground. The man grins before picking up the knife of one of Ror'i's victims. The very knife that glistens with Evan's blood. As the man draws closer, Evan finally finds his voice.

"No! You can't!" The man turns towards him and laughs.

"Oh? And who's gonna stop me? You?" He lets out another laugh. Evan doesn't know where the strength is coming from but he doesn't care. He pushes himself to his feet, clutching his stomach with one arm.

"I...I won't let you hurt her!" He shouts, wobbling slightly. He tries to force his body to steady, to look directly into the man's eyes and look threatening.

"Oooo I'm so scared." The man says, chortling.

"You should be. I don't take kindly to getting knocked around." They both whip around to stare at Ror'i as she stands, fury etched across her face. Fear clouds the man's face before Ror'i's eyes turn crimson and lasers slam into the man's chest and send him backwards. Ror'i charges after his body and the crowd surges after her. They push and shove and jostle Evan until he is confused and disoriented. He stares around, lost in a sea of people. He has no idea what's happened to Ror'i. Pain spikes through his stomach and he winces and closes his eyes. Panting slightly, he suddenly hears a familiar voice. Moving painfully slowly, he pushes forward until he sees her. Mar'i. He smiles at the familiar sight until he spots the man in front of her. Then he sees the glint of silver. And before he knows what's happening, he's running.

_Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!_

* * *

Mar'i tries to squelch the panic in her gut. _Where is Russell? _She has somehow managed to lose him and she has absolutely no idea where she is. She tries to spot him as she squeezes past people but it is a hopeless attempt. It is as she attempts to navigate through the mess of people that she collides with someone and is sent flying.

Her hat flies off her head and her hair spills out. Her sunglasses fall off and she lands on them and hears a terrible _crunch_ as they snap beneath her weight. The panic in her stomach rises. _My disguise! _She feels a hand on her upper arm and someone begins to lift her up and a gruff voice speaks in her ear.

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't see ya there." The man pulls her to her feet and she tries to shield her face but it is too late. His eyes widen in recognition as he sees her face.

"You! You're one a those aliens!" He screams in her face. She tries to back away and trips and he falls with her, his hand still tight around her arm. He lands on her awkwardly and she tries to squirm away. He glares at her, his eyes livid.

"Alien!" He shrieks. "Alien!" Mar'i panics and slams her knee up. It connects with him and he shouts in pain and anger before rolling away, cussing. She scrambles to her feet and tries to escape but the crowd is like an impenetrable wall. She rams against them, begging them to let her free as the man rolls around on the floor, shouting.

"Alien!" She turns around, searching for a way out when something even worse catches her eye. There is a man standing behind her attacker. There is a large pile of rags in front of him and he pours copious amounts of gas on the pile. He empties the bottle before pulling out a match. Her attacker, still writhing on the ground is too close to the pile. He'll be burned if he doesn't move. Mar'i rushes over and grabs him by the shirt and begins to tug. She wishes she had Ror'i's super strength as she attempts to drag the man to safety. Too late she realises the man has lit the fire. Her only option is to throw herself on top of her attacker as the fiery explosion spreads toward them.

She feels the flames lick up her back before they retreat. She pulls away from the man, her skin burned and singed. He looks up at her, wide eyed and confused as he struggles to his feet.

"You saved me?" He asks. She nods stiffly.

"It is my duty as a Teen Titan to protect everyone in Jump City." She says. His eyes meet hers and a shiver crawls up her spine. The look on his face frightens her. It is a feral, animalistic, evil, wicked face.

"Your mistake." He whispers chillingly. By the time she realises he has pulled a gun on her it is too late to do anything about it. She sees the gun and knows that she is about to die. She wants to cry, to close her eyes, to curl up in a ball. But she does not. She looks death straight in the eye and all she sees is pink.

_Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!_

* * *

Evan is running. Running faster than he ever knew he could. He forgets about the pain in his stomach and runs. He runs until he is standing in front of Mar'i. And then everything happens so fast.

There is a deafening _Bang!_ that resounds in his head followed by an explosion of agony in his chest. Then pain splits his head as he hits the ground. Screams penetrate the ringing in his ears and the world begins to fade to black. He can't see a thing but he hears something. It sounds far away. Like from underwater or through a tunnel.

"You'd risk your life for an alien?" It is barely a whisper and yet he feels the need to respond. He uses the last of his strength to whisper back.

"I'd risk my life for a friend." And then everything disappears.

_Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!_

* * *

Carolanne tenses. She turns to face Mark.

"Did you hear that?" Mark nods and they both head in the direction of the gunshot. He uses his black energy to part the crowd when they hear a voice from behind them.

"Hey! Did you guys hear the big bang?" Brenden shouts. Carolanne nods and Brenden falls in step with them. They run and Carolanne's heart beats faster and faster. They draw closer to the source of the noise when Russell appears.

"Carolanne! Did you hear the gunshot?" She nods wordlessly and Russell begins to run beside her. She reaches out and grabs his hand and squeezes tightly. He squeezes back. A familiar scream pierces the air.

"I know that scream. Mar'i!" Brenden shouts pushing past the others and hurdling through the crowd. Brenden shoves through a clump of people before stopping dead.

"What..." Carolanne trails off and she sees the scene in front of her. There is a man with a smoking gun in his hand and a look of horror on his face. Mar'i is on the ground, crouched over something, screaming and crying. There is brilliant scarlet blood on the ground, sliding towards Carolanne's feet. She moves around Brenden and screams at the body on the floor.

"Evan!" She shrieks her voice shrill.

"Mark! MARK! Heal him! HEAL HIM!" Her voice rises in pitch with each word. Brenden moves forward and pulls Mar'i back by her shoulders. Mark kneels down and begins work on Evan as Russell steps towards the man.

"Did you just shoot him?" Russell growls. The man turns to face him looking horrified.

"It was an accident! He just...just jumped in front of her! What was I supposed to do! I never thought the idiot would risk it for some filthy mongrel!" He shouts hysterically. Mar'i rises from her spot on the floor.

"I am not a filthy mongrel and friend Evan is not an idiot!" She screams, her voice choked with tears. Brenden and Russell stand on either side of her and Carolanne falls into line beside Russell. The man stares at them.

"You'd all fight side by side with an alien?" He asks, a sharp edge to his voice.

"Yeah. Better her than you." Brenden says darkly. The man backs away in fear when a voice sounds from behind them.

"Hey guys! Guess what? I found a ring leader! See?" Lucky stands behind them a grin on her face, her hand clutching the collar of an unconscious man's shirt. Her face falls as she takes in their faces.

"What? What is it? You guys look like someone died." When silence greets her questions, fear creeps onto her face.

"Oh God, someone didn't die did they?" She looks down suddenly at the ruby blood pooling near her feet. Her eyes widen and she screams.

_Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!_

* * *

Thanks to the timely arrival of Ror'i's fist on the gunman's head, he is stopped from escaping. The ring leader Lucky found, when offered Ror'i's fist to the face happily ousts his fellow conspirators and the lot of them are sent to jail. The riot is shut down and the mayor makes a big speech against the anti-alien groups. Evan, though healed by Mark was rushed to the hospital where Lucky contacted their parents. They arrived soon after, frantic with worry. The Teen Titans themselves, minus Evan and Bruce, stood or sat outside the hospital room. Brenden tried to keep their minds off the current situation by recounting the strange occurrence of Mark speaking.

"And then I told him not to insinuate about my sister and then-" Brenden says, arms waving.

"Wait, you know what insinuate means?" Lucky says cutting him off. But her voice is strange, not quite right. She seems to realise they're all staring at her.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She snaps, turning and practically running down the hall. Carolanne stands from her seat.

"I'm going to find Bruce." She says, walking away.

"Anyone thirsty? I'll go get drinks." Russell says.

"I'll come with you." Ror'i offers, following him down the hall. Mark drifts after them, leaving only Brenden and Mar'i.

"Guess it's just you and me then, eh?" He says settling into the chair beside her.

"It is my fault," She whispers, "My fault that friend Evan was shot. It is because I am an alien." Brenden stares at her, at a loss for words. She turns her tear filled eyes towards him.

"Do you think I am a freak? Do you think because I am an alien, I am a freak?" She asks. Brenden tries to put on his most reassuring smile as he drapes an arm around her shoulders.

"Nah," He says, shaking his head, "It just makes you exotic. And anyway, you're worried about being from another planet? At least you have an excuse, a pretty cool one at that. I mean what the hell is my family's excuse for looking so weird?" A smile graces her lips and he feels his insides warm

_Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!_

* * *

Carolanne entered the dark room quietly. Bruce was sitting, hunch-backed in front of her.

"Hello Bruce." She says softly.

"Go away Carolanne. I'm busy."

"No, you're not. You're upset. Is it about Evan? Because that wasn't your fault." Bruce snorts.

"I know that wasn't my fault. Evan jumped in front of a bullet. And I'm not upset." Carolanne shakes her head and sits beside him.

"Yes you are. Is it because your mom is an alien?" Bruce doesn't answer.

"It doesn't matter what planet you're from." She says taking his face in her hands.

"You're still Bruce." She whispers, looking him dead in the eye.

"You're still the same guy." She smiles softly.

"You're still my guy." She leans forward then and kisses him lightly on the lips.

_Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!_

* * *

Ror'i tosses and turns in her bed. She is desperate to fall asleep but she can't. It is like a fist is clutching her gut, twisting it tightly. She cannot sleep because of the words that continue to echo in her head.

_Leave! Go Home! Go home Aliens! Go home!_


	10. Traitor Part 1

**Traitor Part 1**

A group of villains slid silently through the black night. They clung to the shadows as they swept through the unassuming streets of Jump City. The man in front turned to face the T-shaped tower twinkling in the distance. A smirk stretched across his face.

"We're back."

* * *

Lucky sped through the city until she stood on a gangway overlooking an empty warehouse. Sighing, she pulled out her communicator and flipped it open.

"Calling all Titans. This is Lucky and I have arrived in warehouse numero 4." She says, disinterest filling her voice. A sudden static filled voice filters through the communicator.

"What about Evan?"

"Hold that thought." She says, pushing another button on the communicator.

"Evan? Evan, where are you?" She calls into the device. There are a few moments of crackling before he replies.

"Lost." Her eyes widen.

"What?" She demands. She hears a sigh.

"Yeah, I think I'm lost. I can't tell one warehouse from another." Lucky closed her eyes and tried to quell her frustration. Her communicator begins beeping angrily and she stabs the proper button.

"What?" She snaps.

"Uh, you never answered if you found Evan." Carolanne's voice says.

"He's lost." There is a pause before Carolanne responds.

"Lost? But Russ said he dropped him off right in front of the warehouse." Lucky let out a sigh of frustration and looked out a nearby window. And surely enough, there stood a confused looking Evan.

"Crisis averted. The moron is standing right outside." Lucky tells Carolanne.

"Good. The rest of us are all in position. If you find anything, report in. I repeat report in, do not engage. Understood?" Lucky rolls her eyes.

"Yes sir! Honestly are you my mother? If I run into to any suspicious personnel, you'll be the first to know I promise." She says dryly.

"Actually, you should probably call Russell. He's closest." Carolanne replies.

"Right. Definitely. I'll phone him up." Lucky can hear noise from the communicator before Carolanne speaks.

"Whoops. Sorry, gotta go. Bruce's spandex just got caught on something. Bye." Lucky snorts as she imagines Bruce's predicament before sticking her head out the window.

"Oi, Evan! In here, you dolt!" Evan turns to look at her but apparently moves to quickly and falls over. Lucky rolls her eyes before descending to the floor. Evan arrives panting slightly.

"Sorry. I was confused." Lucky rolls her eyes.

"No, really?" She replies sarcastically. Evan looks around the warehouse.

"I already checked. No one's here." Evan nods and takes a step forward. He lets out a gasp of pain and bends over, clutching at his chest. Lucky turns away from him. When she turns back he has straightened up, though he is still clutching his chest and his face is a shade paler than before. Lucky frowns at him.

"Perfect. I'm stuck with the cripple." She mutters. Evan opens his mouth to respond but once again clutches his chest, his face blanching even more than before. He bites down on his lip, screwing up his face and shutting his eyes. The wave of agony seems to pass and he lets out a _whoosh _of air. He continues clutching his chest when he looks at her. She frowns angrily.

"You shouldn't be here! You're obviously still hurt! You should've stayed at the Tower! Instead I' m stuck babysitting you and hoping you don't do something stupid and end up getting shot again!" She shouts. Evan nods.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should've stayed and got another healing session from Mark. I just wanted to help." He says his voice hoarse.

"Help? How on Earth are you going to help! You can't even walk without writhing in pain! You put the both of us in danger with your idiocy!" He nods before swaying slightly. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths but it doesn't seem to help. He shakes his head as if to clear it and then collapses. Lucky grimaces. He'd been having fainting spells ever since he's gotten himself shot. She steps towards him when she stops. What was...? She spins around just as something shoots through the spot she had been standing in. She continues her spin, smashing her fist into the person standing there. They stumble back and fall and Lucky gets a look at them.

It is a boy, perhaps a year older than her. He is dressed in spandex with a helmet/hat thing on his head with a giant eye covering the top of his face. She looks then at what he shot at her. It's a giant eye! Not a real one, of course, but still, it's creepy. She looks back at the boy on the floor. Who is this freak? Well it doesn't really matter; she still has to call it in. She reaches for her communicator and only just manages to dodge the fist aimed at her head. She doesn't stop running. Instead she is half way to Russell's factory, on her way to get him, when her heart stops.

_Evan..._

_

* * *

_

Where is he? Where the hell is he? Where the freaking hell is he?

Lucky thought, her heart pounding, her eyes scanning the room. It seemed empty. Completely and totally empty. No villains, no Evan...

Her parents were going to kill her. They were going to freaking murder her. She had lost Evan. _Damn it! Where is he? He has to be here. He has to be! _She licked her lips, her palms growing sweaty with fear. _Damn, damn, damn, damn! _She was panicking. Completely and totally. Her heart was pounding in her throat and she was pretty sure she couldn't breathe.

_Where is he? Damn it all! Evan! I have to find you, I have to... Oh God, oh God, oh God... Where is he?_

And then...

Pain.

All there was was pain.

* * *

Brenden knew. He didn't know how, but he knew. He knew something terrible was about to happen. And then he felt it. A wave of pure, white hot agony crashed into him. His knees buckled and his vision blurred as he fell forward with a crash. He lay there, writhing and convulsing as wave after wave of pain slammed into him with such vigour and force. Someone was screaming. Everything was white. He couldn't see, he couldn't think. Spasms of torment shook him. Was he in hell? Was this his eternal punishment?

A bright flash of pink. It was everywhere. The whole world was a bright flash of pink.

* * *

Russell sighed and looked out at the empty warehouse. Well this was a bust. The shrill beep of his communicator jolted him out of his reverie. Peering down at it he saw that he had two new messages. Two automatic distress calls. One from Lucky and one from Mar'i.

Not so much a bust after all.

* * *

Carolanne screamed and grabbed her head as she fell.

"Brenden!"

"Carolanne? What are you doing? Get up!"

_Brenden!_

* * *

Ror'i stared in confusion. One second Mark had been gliding along in front of her and now he was lying on the floor, rolling around.

"Mark?" He didn't respond. He thrashed about and she continued to stare.

Shockingly emerald eyes bored into her own, fingers gripped her wrists tightly; grey lips moved slowly, one whispered word playing against her ear drums.

"Brenden..."

* * *

Wally West tossed his keys onto the counter and headed towards the fridge for a snack. He pulled out a jar and began wrestling with it in his attempt to open it.

It was only seconds later that a female scream was heard followed by the smash of glass on the floor.

* * *

"You're going to pay. You're going to pay for what you did to us, you filthy traitor. You're going to suffer. You and everyone you care about are going to suffer for an eternity."

**Are you confused? Good, you should be. Sorry this took so long to post, writer's block is evil. Next part will be up as soon as I can manage. **


	11. Traitor Part 2

**Traitor Part 2**

Jenny Hexington sighed and riffled through the papers on the coffee table. Where on Earth had the remote gotten to? She could've sworn it had been right here. Wally was always loosing the blasted thing. Maybe it was under the couch cushions or maybe by the shoes like the last time...Uhh! How she hated the stupid remote. _Where could it be? _The phone began to ring and she gladly took the excuse to forget about the lost remote.

"Hello?" She asked as she picked it up.

"Hello Jinx." She froze, her throat going dry.

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong number." She says, trying to keep her voice calm. A chilling chuckle fills her ear.

"No. No, I don't. I know who you are Jinx and I have two very important things of yours." That voice...She could've sworn she recognized it. She swallows.

"My name's Jenny not Jinx."

"Stop playing games." The voice replies, this time hard.

"You _are _Jinx. I know you are. And I have your children." Suddenly, her heart stops.

"_What?"_ That horrible laugh again.

"Yes, that's right. They're so cute. Especially when they scream." Her heart starts thudding in her throat, the blood roaring in her ears.

"What do you want?"

"Good. Very good. We want you Jinx. You and your filthy husband Kid Flash. You'll come to our tower. You know the one. As soon as possible. Or we'll kill them. Both of them. You're lovely daughter and your son. He's the spitting image of his father. It's up to you Jinx. Only you can save them." And then the line goes dead and Jenny can't help but scream. There is a smash from the kitchen and then Wally is beside her.

"What's wrong? Jenny? What is it?" She looks up at him, into his blue eyes, the ones that always made her feel so safe, the ones that are filled with worry, the ones that are like a window into his soul. The soul she's about to shatter.

"They've got them. They've got them." She says, barely keeping herself from wailing.

"Who?" He says soothingly, pulling her into his arms. She buries her head into his chest and tries to remember how to breathe.

"Lucky and Evan. They have them." She whispers, holding him tight. She still can't breathe.

"Who has them?" His voice has an edge. Harder then she's ever heard. She tries to quiet her heart beat.

"The Hive Five."

* * *

Russell sighed for what had to be the umpteenth time. It just didn't make any sense. Now, he was no doctor but he did know all about machines and what the medical machine in front of him was telling him was downright frustrating. _I can fix any machine, solve any equation but this...how am I suppose to deal with Brenden's whacked up powers working on overdrive?_

"Will they be alright?" Russell is shocked out of his reverie by the sound of Mar'i's voice. He looks up from his reports to look at her. She is standing at the foot of Brenden's bed, her hands clasped, her eyes wide and fearful. Ror'i is beside her, her arms crossed, foot tapping, eyes narrowed in annoyance and Bruce, Bruce is in a whole different world, his eyes staring out the window like they aren't even there.

"So? Earth to Russell." Ror'i says, her voice laced with aggravation.

"Um...I think so. Maybe." He says, feeling extremely useless.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ror'i asks, her voiced filled with venomous sugar.

"I can't be a hundred percent sure. I don't even know what happened to them in the first place. All we know is that Brenden went down and Carolanne and Mark both felt it, seeing as both their last words were Brenden. We also know that I got an automatic distress call from Lucky."

"And that means...?" Ror'i asks.

"There are only two ways to give an automatic distress call. One, you push the button on the side, or two, your communicator is destroyed. I got one from Lucky and then got one from Evan right after. Before I went to pick up Mar'i and Brenden, I stopped at their warehouse and found... nothing."

"And that's a problem, why?" Ror'i says, shaking her head.

"They were gone, there was no sign of them, their communicators or a fight. It was like they had never been there. But both their communicators reported that their last position had been that warehouse. Something ambushed them there and did a bang up job of cleaning up after themselves. Even more disturbing is that judging by the amount of time between when I received Lucky's call and Mar'i's telling me about Brenden, it is likely to conclude that Brenden's condition is somehow linked to what happened to Lucky and Evan. If he would just wake up, we might be able to solve this whole thing. " Russell stops talking then to let them absorb it all.

"And Carolanne and Mark just passed out for the fun of it?" Russell shakes his head at Ror'i's question.

"I don't think so. Do you remember when Brenden first got his powers and he went all evil?" He asks her. She nods.

"Well he told me that the only thing that stopped him from going over completely was that he heard Carolanne's voice in his head. Now this is only a guess but I think that, judging from that experience and the fact that they are all siblings and that Brenden is very powerful, that their minds are telepathically linked. Not in a big way, just that under extreme duress they will be able to feel each other. I think that whatever affected Brenden flipped on the telepathic link and hit Mark and Carrie with everything that Brenden was feeling. That would explain why both of them said his name before passing out. Hopefully, it has something to do with Lucky and Evan. That way we'll only have to deal with one mystery and not two."

"When will they wake up?" Mar'i asks timidly. Russell shakes his head.

"I'm not sure. They're physically fine, it's just their heads that are all messed up. But Brenden and Carolanne both have self healing abilities so hopefully they'll be up soon." She nods, still looking afraid.

"There's nothing more we can do for them. Ror'i and Mar'i, you two should go back to the warehouse and work your way out, searching for Lucky and Evan. I'll go check the equipment and see if anything pops up. Bruce, you stay here and tell me if anything changes with them." Ror'i and Mar'i nod and head out and Russell isn't even sure if Bruce heard him. Russell shakes his head and leaves the room.

Whatever's going on, they better figure it out quick.

* * *

Lucky's eyelids felt so heavy, felt like they were glued shut. Opening them was such a silly, pointless idea. She couldn't even move. Her brain kept sending singles and nothing responded.

Stand. Nothing. Twitch. Nothing. Lift arm. Nothing. Open eyes. Nothing. Breathe. Nothing.

Was she dead? Did she even have a body? What did having a body even mean? What did it feel like?

And then...something. A spark touching her skin. A pinprick. It didn't even really hurt, it was just strange. Maybe feeling was a good thing. And then...no.

A tsunami of agony slammed into her. Drowned her in wave after wave of white hot needles. Lightning danced across her skin, burning her. Razors hacked, cut, shredded her to pieces. Fire charred her. Her mouth opened, a scream tearing itself out of her. An animal wail. It hurt, everything hurt. So much pain. She couldn't think. Her body convulsed as she screamed and screamed. She just wanted to die.

Cool, refreshing ice touched her flushed shoulders. Then it pulled her inward, arms wrapping around her back, burying her face in its chest. Icy breath whispering in her ears, saying the same words over and over again.

"Shhh, shhh, Lucky its okay, you're okay, I promise. Shhh. I've got you, I've got you. Shhhh." Cold diamond drops fell against her skin, wetting her hair, working its miracle magic. The pain receded so it only gnawed gently at her. The heaviness in her eyes vanished and she slowly, carefully opened them and saw red.

Panic assaulted her. She tried to scream but her throat was raw. She was too weak to push it away. Her panic rose and then there was a blinding flash of pink and everything swam into focus.

Evan was lying on the ground. Where she'd blasted him. He had been the one holding her; it had been his voice he'd heard. The red had been the red of his costume. She shook her head to clear it as he struggled to his feet. He came towards her, slowly and carefully. When he stopped in front of her she cocked her head in confusion. The top half of his suit had always been red but it had always had a yellow lightning bolt with a yellow circle around it and yellow sparks. But now it was only red.

She reached forward and placed her hand against his chest. He inhaled sharply. She pulled her hand back and looked at it. It was coated in red. She looked back at him and saw that his chest was dripping red onto the floor. Huh. His shirt was melting. That was strange. Shirts didn't usually melt.

She looked back at her hand and suddenly she understood. Oh no. And the blackness took her again.

* * *

Evan watched Lucky slump back into unconsciousness and his heart dropped. Evan collapsed back into a sitting position. He reached up to cover his wound with his hand. He felt the blood leak through his fingers and splash on the floor. He closed his eyes. Took a deep breath and fought down the nausea and the darkness at the corner of his vision. One of them had to stay conscious. He placed his hand on the ground, leaving a bloody hand print. He let out the air he'd been holding.

He was going to die. He hadn't been as healed as he had thought. His wound had opened and he was going to die because of his idiocy. But before he did, he was going to hold on for as long as it took for Lucky to be rescued. Then, then he'd let go. When Lucky was safe his reason for fighting to stay alive disappeared.

* * *

Lucky woke up. And this time she was fully aware of what was going on. She and Evan were in a cage. A cage surrounded by a level 4 containment field so she couldn't use her speed to escape. They had 5 captors and they obviously wanted them alive. For now. The room they were in was in decay. Old and unused for a very long time.

She took a better look at her captors. 4 of them looked to be teenage boys. Kind of. One looked like a demented five year old on metal spider legs, one was dressed in red spandex with a division sign on his chest, one was dressed in a cape, headgear that pointed up like cat ears and dark clothing and the other looked the size of a professional wrestler. None of them looked to be too difficult to take out.

Their fifth and final captor was the boy she remembered from the warehouse. Only he wasn't a boy. Now that she could take her time and really look at him, she could see that the part of his face that she could see was actually that of a guy around her parents' age.

Why was a thirty-something year old man hanging out with a bunch of teenage boys? The implications weren't good. Well, the only way to find out was to ask.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded. Eyeball guy turn towards her.

"We are the Hive Five and we want your parents." She looked at him in confusion.

"Why? You want a haircut of something?"

"What?" Division boy said in an accented voice.

"My mom is a hairdresser and my dad's the head of customer service at Freetons, the biggest company in Song City. Not that I'm exactly sure what they do..." She had a feeling eyeball guy was going to yell at her when the creepy five year old let a freaky laugh.

"What is it?" Eyeball said to Creepy kid.

"They're here." Creepy Kid responded.

* * *

In the infirmary of Titans' Tower Brenden Logan's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright with a sudden gasp.

**A.N. I am so sorry this took so long to post. Things have been hectic over here and I haven't had the time. **


End file.
